A Guy, A House and A Hot House Mate
by Mrs Bridget Orton
Summary: Randy Orton lives in a beautiful house with an even more beautiful house mate who happens to be his best friend. But what happens when Randy's friends all try and score with the girl Randy's grown up with and why is he getting jealous? Randy Orton/OC
1. Just Me and You

**Chapter 1 - Just Me and You**

_I don't give a ..._

_Keep looking at my ..._

_Cause it don't mean a thing _

_If you're looking at my ..._

_Ha! Imma do my thing_

_While you're playing with your ..._

_Ha Ha! Ha! Ha Ha!_

Kate Wilson sung along to the Pussycat Doll's _Beep _on the radio while she danced around her house still in her pyjamas: novelty pink Hello Kitty pyjama pants and a tight fitting white singlet, allowing clear vision of the lacy black bra she was wearing underneath. The 24 year old continued to prance around the house as she made her way into the kitchen to find some breakfast.

_Every boy's the same_

_Since I've been through 7th grade_

_They've been tryin' get with me_

_Tryin' Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha!_

The brunette used the hair band around her wrist to throw her hair up in a messy bun as she raided the wooden overhead cupboards in the kitchen looking for something edible.

"Ah ha!" Kate exclaimed in triumph as she found a box of Coco Pop's in one of the cupboards.

The brunette grabbed the box and placed it on the kitchen counter before heading to the fridge to find some milk.

_They've always got a plan_

_To be my one and only man_

_Wanna hold me with their hands_

_Wanna Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha!_

After victoriously retrieving some milk and a bowl and spoon, the young woman started to put her breakfast together. She continued to dance to the pumped up music while she poured the milk and Coco Pop's into a bowl before proceeding to dance her way out of the kitchen. Taking a spoon full of her breakfast whilst trying to sing along to the lyrics of the song at the same time.

_I keep turnin' em down_

_But they always come around_

_Asking me to go around_

_That's not the way it's going down_

_Cause they only want_

_Only want_

_My Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha!_

_Only want what they want_

_But Na Uh Uh! Na Uh Uh!_

The 24 year old continued to dance her way around the house as she made her way into the living room, noticing the wall clock above the television set that read 11:00am. Normally that would mean that Kate was extremely late for work and ran the risk of being fired from her current job, but today was her day off and she couldn't wait to spend the whole day bumming around the house.

Kate had never even considered a career in modelling before she had accidentally fallen into a career in professional fashion modelling. She had never been much of a girly girl and she had just really never considered a career option in modelling before she graduated, but Diane Sauer thought otherwise. She thought Kate had the look of a supermodel and a stature of 5'11" was a tremenous help. It was just after Kate had graduated that she and her best friend had decided to take a road trip up North. They were actually filling up at a gas station when they first ran into Diane Sauer, a model scout from Storm Model Management. That day hadn't been one of Kate's most glamorous days and she wasn't in the best of moods either. She had just been driving 9 straight hours along one of the busiest freeways in the country - while her best friend occupied all the back seats fast asleep - and was in desperate need of coffee. She wasn't dressed to impress anyone especially after noticing the state of the gas station they were filling up at. Her grey sweat pants were definitely not an item of clothing she'd normally be seen in public wearing, her yellow Superman T-shirt was just a little too small for her and the oversized sunnies and black New York trucker cap were just to add to the disguise so no one really noticed her, but Diane Sauer did.

Approaching the then 19 year old Kate Wilson, Diane Sauer briefly introduced herself before asking Kate a question she'd never been asked before. "Have you ever considered a career in professional fashion modelling?" And that was it. 5 years down the track and Kate Wilson was practically a catwalk veteran. She went to work at 5am every morning, Monday through Saturday, to spend hours at a time in front of a camera or getting fitted for a runway show. For Kate it was all a day's work and an easy way to get cash with which she was able to purchase this very lovely house in Toluca Lake, California.

_It's funny how a man _

_Only thinks about the ..._

_You got a real big heart _

_But I'm lookin' at your ..._

_You got real big brains_

_But I'm lookin' at your ..._

_Girl there ain't no pain_

_In me looking at your ..._

"BEEP!"

Kate almost fell over backwards at the sudden exclamation, taking all her coordination to make sure all her Coco Pop's and milk stayed in her bowl. The brunette quickly turned around to be met with the smirking face of Randy Orton. Obviously proud of the scene he'd just created. Steadying herself, Kate immediately reached out an arm and punched Randy smack in the arm.

"Ouch!" Randy exclaimed, when Kate's fist connected with his flesh "Good morning to you too, Sunshine!"

"Ha Ha!" Kate mocked in the Legend Killer's face "You're so funny Mr Legend Killer!"

"Aren't I?" Randy replied arrogantly.

Kate rolled her eyes at her best friend and co-occupant of the very lovely house she was standing in right now. She carefully put her empty breakfast bowl on the coffee table just near her before putting her hands on her hips and facing Randy.

"So, how was the partay last night?" Kate inquired.

"Arg!" Randy exclaimed as he made his way into the kitchen.

Kate hot on his heels.

"That bad huh?" Kate asked, feeling sympathy for the Legend Killer.

"You could not imagine!" Randy rolled his eyes as retrieved some bread in order to make some toast for breakfast.

Randy's current squeeze Julia had decided it might be fun to invite Randy to one of her parent's balls at their Country Club. All Kate could do was roll her eyes at the prospect when Randy had told her about it last week. She couldn't think of a worse place to be on a Saturday night then cooped up in a stuffy Country Club House surrounded by success snobby business men, equally snobby and prissy wives of success business men and disgusting old perverted men who still think they're young enough to try and chat up pretty young girls. Kate sighed.

"So, did Miss Prissy introduce her dashing Prince as the professional wrestler she doesn't want him to be?" Kate inquired with a coy smile on her face as she seated herself on one of the kitchen counter chairs.

She was, of course, referring to Julia (Miss Prissy = Julia) and her distaste for the world of professional wrestling. No doubt, Miss Prissy's parents shared the same view on the matter.

"Of course not!" Randy rolled his eyes in disgust "Apparently I've got quite a background in marketing and finance! Oh and I'm the owner of my own firm apparently! Orton and Associates!"

Kate burst out laughing at Randy's words.

"You're not serious are you?!" Kate managed while she continued to laugh.

"Oh I wish I wasn't!" Randy exclaimed as he popped two pieces of bread in the toaster "I had to explain to these people I didn't even know about how to manage a successful firm in this country!"

Kate burst out into fits of laughter once again, almost falling backwards off her chair. Randy couldn't help but join in the laughter as he leaned across the kitchen counter.

"But it's all good!" Randy said sighing "The nightmare is over!"

"Until next time, Mr Orton and Associates!" Kate added with a giggle.

"Oh no, it's all over for good this time!" Randy quickly replied.

"What do you mean?" Kate questioned as she cocked her head at the Legend Killer, a small laugh escaping Randy's lips when he noticed her gesture.

"Miss Prissy is out of my life forever!" Randy exclaimed throwing his arms up in praise.

"No!" Kate exclaimed in disbelief, a small smile crossing her lips at the same time.

"Oh it's true Katie!" Randy said nodding "Miss Prissy is out of our lives forever!"

Kate suddenly jumped out of her chair and ran straight at Randy, quickly locking him in a tight embrace.

"Oh I absolutely love you Randy!" Kate exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Randy laughed as he embrace the young girl back.

"Aw c'mon," Randy teased jokingly "You and Julia were like best friends!"

Kate immediately broke the embrace from Randy and took one step back from him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh Randall darling!" Kate started dramatising as she impersonated Julia's fake British accent "This house is just to die for! Though it's so small! I'll talk to Daddy and he can get you a delicious loan from his bank so you can get out of this pig sty and into a proper house! This just will not do!"

Kate gave herself impecible posture and stuck her nose in the air as she continued her impersonation. Randy simply shook his head and laughed at his outspoken house mate.

"Oh and that dreadful girl you have to share this house with! Honestly Randy she's just dreadful!" Kate continued, this time talking about Julia's disregard for her "I honestly don't know why you're friends with her! She's not at all what a lady should be like! She dresses like such a prostitute! She's just jealous of us Randy! I know it! She just wants you to herself!"

Kate finished her dramatisation as she rolled her eyes at the thought of Julia. The brunette soon took a seat next to the Legend Killer who was now enjoying his breakfast.

Not many of Randy's girlfriends had actually approved of Randy's relationship with Kate, so it was no surprise that Julia was exactly the same. A lot just couldn't understand the fact that even though Randy was a boy and Kate was a girl, they were best friends and had been since they were 9 and 7 respectively. It wasn't unusual for best friends to share a house, but apparently it was unusual when those best friends were of different genders. Kate and Randy, however, were in no way romantically involved in the present and had not been in the past. Kate's parents and younger sister, Abbey-Lee, had passed away in a car accident when Kate was 7 and Kate's father had given his best mate and Kate's godfather Bob Orton Jnr, full custody of Katherine Allegra Wilson. From that point on, Kate had known Randy. She had lived with the Orton family since after the accident and did so all through Primary and High School. After graduation, Randy went off to the military for awhile while Kate stayed in St Louis, finding odd jobs here and there until modelling came along for her. Soon Randy found his way back into his passion, professional wrestling, and moved out of home to Toluca Lake, California, with Kate in tow who had decided to move to California also to try out the modelling scene. Now 4 years later, and Randy and Kate had finally bought the house they'd been living in together for 4 years.

Between moving in and now, Randy'd had a lot of girlfriends (Beth, Amy, Pip, Makena, Susie, Nikki and the latest one Julia) and all had the same opinion of the innocent Kate Wilson. _"She's secretly in love with you Randy and she wants to take you from me!" "She doesn't like me Randy!" "Randy she's trying to break us up!" "How can you be JUST best friends when the stupid woman walks around your house in just her underwear!" _That comment came from one of the worse ones, Makena, who had serious jealousy issues with anything involving Randy and anyone else. She had come to pay Randy a surprise visit on his birthday with cake and everything when she had walked in on Randy playfully slapping Kate's backside when Kate was making her way between her bedroom and the laundry to find some clothes to put over the lacy bra and panties she was sporting at the time. To put it simply, Makena wasn't happy Jan! The cake she had brought had been delicious, although Randy had to eat most of it off of his face and singlet.

"What's on your mind Miss Wilson?" Randy suddenly asked the brunette, breaking her out of her chain of thought "You seem to be very engrossed in thought there! Don't hurt yourself or anything! Ouch!"  
That last comment earned him another punch in the shoulder.

"Just thinking about the past," Kate simply replied as she lent an elbow on the kitchen counter and turned to face Randy "Mainly the fortunate experiences I've had with your insane female companions!"

Randy laughed out loud as he shook his head.

"Seriously, Randy you've been out with some shockers!" Kate stated as she nodded at Randy.

"Aw, c'mon," Randy defended himself "They haven't been that bad!"

Kate cocked at eyebrow at the Legend Killer.

"Makena," Kate said.

"Yeah," Randy stated, realising he was losing this battle fast and hard "She was one of the worse ones!"

"But that cake was delicious!" Kate commented with a small laugh.

"Except for the fact that half of it was one my face and the other half was on my singlet!" Randy exclaimed.

"Well, I warned you not to slap my butt, didn't I?!" Kate stated matter-of-factly as she distinctly remembered that she had tried to run away from Randy after he had refused to listen to her that his singlet looked gay on him.

His reply was to slap her butt for being, as he called it, 'cheeky'.

"Well, you should have left my singlet alone, which I might add does not look gay!" Randy stated in reply "And you should not have been prancing around the house in simply your bra and panties!"  
"Randy, I always prance around the house in just my bra and panties!" Kate stated in defence.

"And you know I love it when you do so," Randy stated with a cocky smirk on his face "But when my girlfriends are in the residence, maybe you shouldn't."

"How was I supposed to know she was coming over!" Kate exclaimed in defence as she threw her hands up "She shouldn't have thought a surprise entrance would have been a good idea!"  
Randy laughed and shook his head at his best friend.

"Am I right or what?" Kate stated triumphantly "You can never win with me Randall! Never!"

Kate threw her hands up in the air and jumped off her stool to do a little victory dance. Her victory dance, however, was soon cut short as Randy soon follow suit and jumped up off his stool next to her.

"Randy! NO!" Kate squealed as Randy swiftly threw the lean brunette over his shoulder and started running straight out of the kitchen.

Randy ran straight through the living and dining room, jumping occasionally which didn't sit too well with Kate. All the Legend Killer could do was laugh as he tried to run around the house as fast as humanly possible with a 110 pound female draped over his shoulder.

"RANDALL KEITH ORTON!" Kate exclaimed at Randy, laughing a little as she wasn't quite sure if she wasn't enjoying herself, even just a little "PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

"I don't think so Katherine!" Randy exclaimed back as he made his way into the sun room out the back of the house.

Kate let out a sigh of relief when Randy finally came to a halt in the sun room. Little did she know it was because he was opening the glass door into the back yard where a rather large outdoor pool was settled into the ground. Slowing down his pace and simply stepping outside, Kate found it wise to speak again.

"RANDALL PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She commanded as she slapped Randy's butt.

Randy laughed as he flicked the string of her black thong, that had risen higher than her pyjama pants.

"So, you want me to put you down Katherine?" Randy tormented as his eyes looked over the completely calm, smooth surface of the nice clean pool.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Kate yelled in reply "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Are you sure?" Randy replied as his hand connected with Kate's backside.

"RANDY PUT ME DOWN!" Kate exclaimed again.

"OK, Sunshine!" Randy replied, before he heaved Kate over his shoulder and dropped her straight into the pool.

Water splashed everywhere as Randy stood victoriously laughing at the edge of the pool. Kate soon surfaced gasping for air. She was soaked from head to toe and she didn't look at all pleased by it.

"ASSHOLE!" Kate exclaimed at Randy as she tried to flick her chestnut locks from her face as she made her way towards the edge of the pool where Randy stood.

"How's the water, Sunshine?" Randy asked tauntingly as he offered his hand to help Kate out of the water.

"Why don't you try it YOURSELF!" Kate exclaimed as she took Randy's hand and pulled him straight into the pool with her.

This time, Kate was the one laughing as she pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the pool while she watched Randy surface. When Randy wiped the water from his eyes the first thing his vision caught was Kate sitting on the edge of the pool with her arms folded and a wide smile on her face.

"You deserved that!" Kate commented.

"Yes," Randy replied "Yes I did."

"Damn straight!" Kate exclaimed in reply as Randy pulled up a spot next to Kate on the edge of the pool.

"That's a really hot black bra you've got on there, by the way," Randy commented with a cocky smirk as he pointed to Kate's completely see through white singlet top.

"I know," Kate replied with a smile "You gave it to me last Christmas with the matching black lace panties"

"Did I?" Randy questioned in surprise as he took another look at the black bra under Kate's shirt "Why yes I did! My god I have good taste!"  
"Good taste in bras?" Kate questioned as she turned to face Randy "Maybe that's not something you wanna be bragging about in the RAW locker rooms anytime soon, unless you are completely secure with your sexuality!"

Randy laughed in reply.

"God, Kate, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Randy commented through his laughter.

"Oh I know!" Kate replied with a smile directed at Randy before he cocked at eyebrow at her "Yeah, and same thing here Orton!"

"I knew you loved me!" Randy replied as he reached an arm around Kate and hugged her from the side.

"Don't push your luck Orton!" Kate replied.

She then smiled as she hugged him back.

"Nah, I love you Randy," Kate finally added "Don't know what I'd do without you."

Randy smiled at her comment, but she then suddenly broke free from his embrace.

"But don't tell anyone I actually like you," Kate started sarcastically "I've got a rep to protect man!"  
Randy rolled his eyes at her and pulled her in for another hug.

"Well, my darling," Randy said in a fake British accent "I must say that I am absolutely smitten with you too!"

Kate cocked at eyebrow at Randy before slapping him playfully on the shoulder before quickly standing up.

"Now you're really starting to scare me Orton!" Kate said before laughing at him and heading back in towards the house.

Randy immediately followed suit and followed her back towards the sun room. When Kate reached the sliding door to the sun room, she took off her completely soaking wet and see-through singlet top and pyjama pants, leaving her in her wet black bra and wet black thong. Kate turned around and noticed Randy following her. She smiled before tossing him her wet items of clothing. He caught them and smiled back at her.

"Put those in the laundry for me, won't you pretty boy," Kate said cheekily and then proceeded inside the house.

Randy shook his head at the brunette as he watched her walk into the living room in merely her black underwear.

"Please, baby, put some clothes on!" Randy called after her teasingly.

Kate continued to walk but called back at him.

"I better not," Kate called out "Maybe Makena's on her way over!"

Randy laughed and shook his head at his best friend before calling out to her again.

"Well, then you better wait up," Randy called out to her, causing her to turn around this time and face him "Cause I'm supposed to slap your ass when she walks through the door!"  
Kate simply laughed out loud and rolled her eyes before heading off out of the Legend Killer's sight.

**A/N: Lol, another story for my loyal readers! This one was a lot of fun to write! Kind of a breather from **_**One Secret **_**too! All the angst between Randy and Lita in **_**One Secret **_**was making me depressed so this is a little breather from that! Lol! Tell me what you think and whether or not I should keep going with this one! If not, I'll just end it like a one shot and end it here! Either way, tell me what you think because you're the ones I write for! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox **


	2. When Kate Met Randy

**Chapter 2 - When Kate Met Randy**

**NOTE: There are some conversations later in this chapter in French and I have put the English translations in bold underneath each said phrase.**

"Katherine Allegra Wilson!" Randy Orton exclaimed as he fiddled with his car keys in his hand "If you don't get out here in one minute I'm going to have to drag your ass down here myself!"

Randy sighed. RAW was touring in the Toluca Lake area for the next month, so Randy had decided he would be staying at home during the time and simply travelling to each arena separately. That way he could spend nights after Monday Night RAW in his own bed, in his own house, and he could also be spending maximum time with his best friend at the same time.

Kate had taken the liberty to invite herself to the live RAW show this evening which was taking place in Los Angeles tonight. She claimed that if Randy spent his days off accompanying her to her photo shoots (mainly to scout the talent and check out hot models in bathing suits or, if he was lucky, lingerie), then she should at least get the opportunity to do the same and get to come to work with him. Randy had certainly questioned her reasons for wanting to come and watch sweaty men beat each other to a bloody pulp, as he knew that wrestling wasn't exactly Kate's thing, but she said she wanted to "see him in action for once" and "come and support him." Randy was thankful that although Kate wasn't a big fan of wrestling, she had learnt to accept the fact that this was the career that Randy wanted and this was his passion. Although she didn't fancy it, she accepted it and tried to support Randy as much as possible, which was the other reason why she'd jump at the opportunity to go to the local gym with Randy until late last year when the two had stocked their money together and decided to turn one of the rooms downstairs in their house into a gym.

"I'm coming Orton!" Kate suddenly exclaimed, causing Randy to snap out of his thoughts "Keep your panties on, dearest!"

Randy laughed at the sight of his best friend as she slammed the front door behind her and made her way, as quickly as possible, down the front stairs towards him. Her handbag was yet to be zipped up and was already overflowing with things, most likely 5 different shades of lip gloss - Randy could never understand that about women. (Women and their lip gloss) She had one of her iPod earphones in her ear while the actual iPod was attached to her short frilly white skirt that sat perfectly on her slender hips, teamed with a simple apple green singlet top. Randy couldn't understand how she was managing to run down the front stairs in the height of her matching green stiletto heels, or how she could actually see the steps infront of her through the curtain of her chestnut brown hair that was down and loose. Finally ceasing her run, the brunette stopped dead infront of the Legend Killer and flashed him a smile.

"Ready to go then?" Kate asked innocently, after she quickly straightened herself up, smoothing out her singlet top.

Randy Orton rolled his eyes at his best friend as he opened his car door and motioned in the direction of the passenger's seat.

"Get in the car loser," he said "Or we're going to be late."

"Aye aye captain!" Kate replied, saluting the 3rd generation superstar, earning a small laugh from him as she scurried over to the passenger's side of Randy's blue Mercedes and quickly hopped into the car. Randy followed suite as he also hopped into his car, started the engine and headed off in the direction of the arena for Monday Night RAW.

Randy and Kate had been only driving a few minutes when Kate's cell phone started ringing. The polyphonic version of the Pussycat Dolls's _Beep _sounding in the brunette's handbag.  
"You and that bloody song!" Randy said shaking his head "I swear you and your bloody pop music is going to drive me bonkers!"  
"I think that might be one of my many boyfriends, begging me to take them out tonight," Kate said arrogantly as she ignored Randy's commented completely as she retrieved her small flip phone from her purse.

_"Hello, sexiest woman on the planet speaking," Kate said, flipping over her cell phone and looking over at Randy as she saw the young man roll his eyes at her._

_"Salut ma cherie!" The female voice on the other end exclaimed._

**"Hello my darling!" The female voice on the other end exclaimed.**

Kate broke out into a smile as she recognised the voice on the other line.

_"Salut ma puce, ca va?" Kate replied._

**"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Kate replied.**

"She's speaking French again," Randy commented as he realised exactly who was on the phone "Must mean she's talking about me again, as usual."

Kate rolled her eyes at the 3rd generation superstar as she continued to focus her attention on her phone call.

_"Oui, et toi ma jolie soeur?" The voice replied._

**"Well, and you my pretty sister?" The voice replied.**

_"Oui, ca va," Kate replied, as she started fiddling with the hem of her skirt "Je suis en train de conduire avec ton frere."_

**"Yes, I'm well," Kate replied, as she started fiddling with the hem of her skirt "I am in the middle of driving with your brother."**

_"Ou?" The voice inquired curiously._

**"Where?" The voice inquired curiously.**

_"J'ai decide que je veux aller avec Randy a Monday Night RAW ce soir," Kate explained to the person on the other line, as she looked out the window at the houses passing by her car window "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai juste decide cet apres-midi, pour supporter le pauvre garcon quand il (fights) un autre grand homme!"_

**"I decided I want to go with Randy to Monday Night RAW tonight," Kate explained to the person on the other line, as she looked out the window at the houses passing by her car window "I don't know why, but I just decided this afternoon, to support the poor boy when he fights another huge man!"**

_"Oui, il aime beaucoup (to fight) les grand hommes!" The voice replied with a small laugh. _

**"Yes, he really likes to fight the big guys!" The voice replied with a small laugh.**

_"Bien sur, parce que il dit que "je ne perd pas et je toujours gagne" " Kate said, putting on her best Randy impersonation, causing a laugh from the person on the other line._

**"Of course, because he says "I am not scared and I always win" " Kate said, putting on her best Randy impersonation, causing a laugh from the person on the other line.**

"Hello Rebecca!" Randy called out, addressing his little sister on the phone.

Kate turned to face Randy before speaking into her cell once more.

_"Randy dit bonjour a toi, Becks," Kate said._

**"Randy says hello to you, Becks," Kate said.**

_"Alors, dit bonjour a lui aussi," Becky replied with a small laugh escaping her lips._

**"Say hello to him too," Becky replied with a small laugh escaping her lips.**

"Becks says hello to you too," Kate replied addressing Randy.

"Thank you Katherine," Randy replied with a smile.

"You're welcome Randall," Kate replied smiling back at him.

_"Est-ce qu'il conduit en ce moment?" Becky spoke again._

**"Is he driving at the moment?" Becky spoke again.**

_"Bien sur!" Kate exclaimed, a small laugh escaping her lips as she could never imagine herself driving Randy anywhere "Je ne peux pas conduire avec lui, surtout quand c'est le Mercedes. Il adore cette voiture plus de vie!"_

**"Of course!" Kate exclaimed, a small laugh escaping her lips as she could never imagine herself driving Randy anywhere "I can't drive with him, especially when it's the Mercedes. He loves that car more than life!"**

_Becky laughed in response and Kate laughed along._

"What are you two going on about?" Randy inquired, curious and nosey about what the two girls were laughing about.

_"Becks," Kate said "Randy veut savoir pourquoi nous sommes rire."_

**"Becks," Kate said "Randy wants to know why we are laughing."**

_"C'est normale, non?" Becky replied "Il est toujours curieux."_

**"It's normal though, isn't it?" Becky replied "He's always curious."**

_"Oui, c'est vrai," Kate replied, nodding her head._

**"Yes, that's true," Kate replied, nodding her head.**

"We're laughing at you Randy dearest," Kate said with a smile as she addressed her best friend, who was driving along the main street in Toluca Lake "We're laughing at your impeccable style and your underlying metrosexuality."

"Oh, is that so, Katherine?" Randy inquired with a cocked eyebrow at the brunette, though his eyes were still solely focussed on the road.

"Oui, **[Yes,]**" Kate replied with a smile, before resuming her conversation with the younger Orton sister.

"_Donc," Kate replied "La famille ca va?"_

"**So," Kate replied "The family is well?"**

"_Oui, toute la famille," Becky replied "Maman est tres contente que tu et Randy avez decide venir chez nous pour les derniere vacances."_

"**Yes, all the family," Becky replied "Mum is very happy that you and Randy have decided to come to our place for the next holidays."**

"_Oui, bien sur parce que je suis la fille preferee!" Kate replied with a laugh._

"**Yes, of course because I am the favourite daughter!" Kate replied with a laugh.**

_"C'est impossible Mademoiselle Katherine," Becky replied "Maman m'aime plus de toi et Randy en ensemble!"_

**"It's impossible Miss Katherine," Becky replied "Mom loves me more than you, and Randy together!"**

"Becky, honey!" Kate heard a voice in the background say "Are you on the phone?"

_"Une minute Katie," Becky said into the receiver._

**"One minute Katie," Becky said into the receiver.**

"Yeah mum, I'm on the phone with Kate," Becky replied, to her mother in the background.

"Oh, I thought I heard you speaking French," Mrs Orton said in the background "Is she on the phone now?"

_"Kate, maman veut parler a toi," Becky spoke into the receiver once more._

**"Kate, mom wants to speak to you," Becky spoke into the receiver once more.**

_"Oui, elle veut parler avec la fille preferee!" Kate replied with a laugh._

**"Yes, she wants to speak with the favourite daughter!" Kate replied with a laugh.**

_"Sure, sure," Becky replied "Tu est tres arrogante maintenant, c'est le mal influence de mon frere bien sur!"_

**"Sure, sure," Becky replied "You're arrogant now, it's the bad influence of my brother for sure!"**

_"Bien sur ma puce!" Kate replied with a laugh._

**"Of course sweetie!" Kate replied with a laugh.**

_"Alors, a bientot," Becky replied "Gros bisous!"_

**"Anyway, see you later," Becky replied "Big kisses!"**

_"Au revoir, at bises!" Kate replied before she heard Mrs Orton's voice in the receiver._

**"Bye, and kisses!" Kate replied before she heard Mrs Orton's voice in the receiver.**

"Au revoir, Becks!" Randy exclaimed in the direction of the receiver, earning him a laugh

Kate burst into laughter at the sound of Randy's voice, completely forgetting that she was still on the phone. Randy pouted as he looked at his best friend.

"What was that for?" Randy inquired, pretending to look hurt.

_"Katherine, was that Randy trying to speak French?" Mrs Orton spoke into the receiver._

_"Yes, unfortunately so Elaine," Kate said, still half laughing at the 3rd generation superstar._

_"Please, tell the poor boy to stick to English, will you dear?" Elaine laughed._

Kate started laughing again as she turned to face a still pouting Randy Orton.

"I'm sorry hun," Kate said through her giggles "But your mum thinks that you should stick to English."

"Now that's not very nice mother!" Randy exclaimed, loud enough for his mother to hear it.

Kate held out the phone to Randy as she continued to laugh. The brunette holding her cell phone against the Legend Killer's ear so he could have a proper conversation with his mother.

_"Sorry sweetheart, but that's what mothers do," Elaine replied with a small laugh "I'm only looking out for your best interests."_

_"Sure you are mom," Randy replied, still not sounding impressed "I think this Miss Wilson's a bad influence on you, turning you all against me."_

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed in defence of herself.

_"Oh, stop being a pansy Randall," Elaine said, half laughing at the childishness of her son. _

_"You're calling me a pansy now?" Randy said in disbelief into the receiver, causing Kate to break out into laughter again "That's definately her bad influence once again!"_

Kate removed the phone from Randy's ear as she tried to calm herself down.

_"Did you really call him a pansy Elaine?" Kate said through her laughter as she resumed her conversation with Mrs Orton._

_"Oh, he knows I'm only joking," Mrs Orton replied, shaking it off "So, how are you Katherine darling?"_

_"Fantastic Elaine, how are things at home?" Kate replied with a smile._

Kate always loved speaking to Elaine Orton. Elaine had been the mother she'd never had, or in fact the mother she'd never known. Kate's mother had died giving birth to her, so she'd been denied any chance of getting to know the woman who brought her into this world. She'd never known it, but apparently her father had never been the same since Kate's mother's death. He had lost the woman he loved and was left to raise a newly born daughter all by himself. It couldn't have possibly been easy. It was obviously too much for such a young man of merely 21 years. It was too much that Kate was the splitting image of her mother. The same green eyes and the same perfect flawless beauty. Her ability to light up a room with a simply smile. Everyday became a reminder to him of his true love when he looking at his daughter. When Tom Wilson had met and fallen in love with the future Ally Wilson, little did he know that 12 months later he would have lost the love of his life and would have gained a beautiful daughter of his own.

Kate couldn't really blame her father for taking his own life when she was 7 years old. It wasn't an act of selfishness or merely a means of escaping the pressures and responsibilities of parenthood. He'd become a shadow of his former self and he'd lost half of him when Ally had died. It was hard to comprehend the notion of suicide at 7 years old, and at the beginning she couldn't understand why her father wouldn't be coming home from work that day. She couldn't understand where he was and she couldn't understand why he had left her alone. Katherine Allegra Wilson had found herself alone. No mother or father.

She liked the cowboy hat from the get go and therefore Kate had fallen in love with Bob Orton the moment she met him. He was her father's best mate and Kate's godfather, and now he had become her legal guardian. Him and his wife Elaine hadn't given a second thought to making a space in their home for Kate, especially after learning what had become of her father and that she had no other relatives that she could seek refuge with.

_"Just great," Elaine replied happily "We can't wait to have you and Randy home for the next holidays. It will be great! The whole family together again!"_

Kate smiled to herself as she listened to the sound of Elaine's voice. The Orton's had become her clearly remember the day that she walked into the Orton's house for the first time. Dressed in her best bright blue sun dress with her long chestnut curls neatly tied at the back of her head. The people from child services had suggested she dress neatly and prim to make a good first impression on her new family. She remembers the exact moment she walked into the Orton house, Elaine slightly infront of her leading her into the house, with Bob just behind her with her suitcases full of her belongings.

_FLASHBACK!_

_The 7 year old's bright green eyes darted from each corner to the next of the Orton house. It was at least triple the size of her old house. The house she'd shared with her father for all her life until now. This was her new home now. _

_The walls were painted a deep orange and the sunlight coming through the glass windows emulated a warm feeling in the room, giving it that touch of cosiness that Kate Wilson liked instantly. The room looked spotlessly clean and not a single thing was out of place. The 7 year old continued to look around the room as she started to wander about the living room._

_"Your house is really really nice!" Kate commented as she turned to face Elaine Orton._

_"That's very sweet Kate, I'm glad you like it," Elaine replied with a smile on her face "Bob's going to put your things upstairs in your bedroom, and I'll show you where it is when you're ready."_

_"OK, thank you," Kate said nodding as she continued to wander around the living room, Elaine watched her closely with a smile on her face at the curiosity of the young girl. _

_"MOMMY!" A voice suddenly screaming, splitting the silence and calm atmosphere that had formed in the living room. _

_Both Kate and Elaine had jumped at the sudden scream and turned in the direction of the sound._

_"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" The voice screamed again, and suddenly a small girl ran into the room and immediately into her mother. The little girl look about the same age as Kate and Kate watched her closely as she tightly embraced Elaine, who appeared to be her mother. The girl looked like she'd been playing outside, suggested by the state of her clothes, her messy dark brown hair, and the numerous dirt and grass stains on her exposed knees and light blue T-shirt._

_"Becky, what on earth is wrong now?" Elaine said, half way between panic and annoyance as she looking down at her daughter._

_"It's Randy mommy!" Becky exclaimed as she pointed in the direction she'd just come from._

_It was no sooner than Becky had pointed that an older boy appeared in the direction. His short dark hair was all messed up and his clothes were wearing the same grass and dirt stains that Becky had._

_"I didn't do anything mom!" The boy exclaimed in defence as Becky hugged her mother tightly, appearing afraid of the boy._

_"He's lying mommy!" Becky exclaimed in retaliation as she glared at the older boy "Randy's putting wrestling moves on me!"_

_"Randy!" Elaine exclaimed at the young boy._

_"What?" The boy exclaimed, pretending to be innocent "I wasn't hurting her, honest mom!"_

_"Randy, what did I say about wrestling with your sister? Elaine said shaking her head at the same boy, that Kate had gathered was Randy._

_"But we were only playing and then she starting being a cry baby!" Randy said defending himself._

_"I am not a cry-baby!" Becky exclaimed at her brother as she poked her tongue out Randy._

_"Are too!" Randy said back poking his tongue back out at her._

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too! Cry baby! Cry baby!"_

_"Mommy Randy's being mean!"_

_"Cry baby! Cry baby!'_

_"You two stop it!" Elaine exclaimed, causing the two children to stop their verbal abuse on each other "Now where is your brother?"_

_"I dunno," Randy said shrugging, seeming unworried about the whereabouts of his brother._

_"Randy!" Elaine exclaimed at her son._

_"OK, OK, Mom, chill out!" Randy said "Nate's probably still out back with the dogs."_

_"Randall you can't leave him outside all by himself with the dogs!" Elaine exclaimed at Randy as she started to head for the back door "And I hope you haven't been wrestling him either otherwise you're in big trouble mister!"_

_As soon as Elaine had made her way outside to find her youngest son, Randy started making faces._

_"Otherwise you're in big trouble mister!" Randy said mocking his mother._

_"I'm going to tell mom on you!" Becky exclaimed at her brother as she watched him mock their mother._

_"Yeah right," Randy said poking his tongue out at his sister. _

_Randy then stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Kate for the first time, having been completely oblivious to her presence in the room until that moment. His blue eyes narrowed at her, uncertain of who she was and why she was here, and then started to study her._

_"Who are you?" Randy asked._

_"Now Randall that's not a very polite way to greet a visitor!" Bob exclaimed at his son as he made his way downstairs, after putting Kate's things in her room._

_"I'm Kate," Kate spoke, addressing Randy._

_"She's the girl we talked about who was coming to stay with us," Bob explained to Becky and Randy as they continued to stare at Kate._

_"Oh yeah," Randy said, obviously remembering that his father that mentioned Kate._

_"Now you kids play nice while I go and get lunch ready," Bob said, making his way out of the kitchen, yet not before turned to face Randy "And where is your mother?"_

_"Outside with Nate," Randy replied before his father nodded and disappeared out of the living room._

_"So, how old are you?" Becky asked Kate._

_"I'm 7," Kate replied, turning to face the young girl, noticing for the first time the dirt stain on the young girl's nose._

_"I'm Randy," Randy said confidently "I'm 9 and this is my sister Becky and she's 2."_

_"Am not!" Becky exclaimed "I'm 6"_

_"Well you act like your 2!" Randy tormenting his little sister._

_"Do not!" Becky exclaimed back._

_"And mom's gone to get our little brother, Nate," Randy added "He's 4, which makes me the oldest."_

_"OK," Kate replied._

_"That's a pretty dress," Becky commented with a smile as she motioned to Kate's blue sun dress._

_"Thanks," Kate said with a smile "My daddy gave it to me."_

_"Where is he?" Randy inquired._

_"He's not here," Kate simply said, remembering her father for a moment._

_"How come?" Becky asked curiously._

_"I don't know," Kate replied._

_"Hey, let's go for a grand tour of the house," Randy suddenly commented._

_"OK," Kate nodded._

_"OK, well everyone follow me," Randy said cockily as he started to lead the two girls._

_"No fair, I wanna lead!" Becky exclaimed._

_"You're too little to lead!" Randy exclaimed "Plus, I'm the oldest so I get to decide who leads, so I'm leading."_

_"That's not fair!" Becky pouted._

_"Too bad!" Randy exclaimed back._

_"Fine, well I'm showing Kate upstairs," Becky commented._

_"Nope I am, I already bags it!" Randy exclaimed with a smirk on his face as he turned to face Kate._

_END FLASHBACK!_

That had been the start of it all. Kate smiled as she remembered.

_"Katherine honey are you still there?" Elaine asked._

Kate was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Elaine's voice. She blinked and shook her head before she focussed her concentration back on the conversation she was having on her cell phone.

_"Yes, I'm here Elaine," Kate replied._

_"Oh OK," Elaine replied "You just when all quiet I was wondering what was happening."_

_"Yeah, sorry about that, I just kind of blanked out for a while," Kate explained._

_"Well, that's OK," Elaine commented "I just saying that since Randy's going to be bringing Julia to dinner on Friday night that I thought I'd extend the invite to you and a partner of your choice."_

_"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary Elaine," Kate said with a smile "I'm sure Miss Prissy won't be coming."_

_"Oh please tell me Randy broke up with her!" Elaine said getting excited._

Kate started to laugh as she looked over at Randy who had turned to face her when she had uttered 'Miss Prissy'.

"Your mum wants to know what the story is with Miss Prissy," Kate explained.

"It's over mum!" Randy exclaimed with a smile.

_"Thank heavens!" Elaine exclaimed "I couldn't stand that girl! Tell Randy that I absolutely love him!"_

"She loves you Randy," Kate said addressing the 3rd generation superstar.

Randy rolled his eyes as he continued to concentrate on the road ahead of him.

_"Trust me I couldn't believe it either!" Kate exclaimed to Elaine._

_"Oh, Becky and Nate are going to be over the moon!" Elaine exclaimed excitedly "I honestly can't see what Randy saw in her in the first place."_

_"A plastic face and a pair of fake boobs?" Kate suggested with a small laugh escaping her lips._

"I heard that Miss Wilson," Randy commented, causing Kate to giggle even more. Elaine soon joining in.

_"I really hope he finds someone better next time," Elaine commented._

_"I know Elaine," Kate replied "He deserves better than that."_

_"You know I always said that you and Randy would make the cutest couple," Elaine commented._

_"And I always told you that that would be way too weird for words, Elaine," Kate replied._

"What would be weird?" Randy inquired, curiously.

"Nothing, nosey," Kate replied with a smile.

_"Well there's always the possibility though," Elaine explained._

_"Just possibility Elaine," Kate replied._

"Alright Miss Wilson we are here!" Randy exclaimed as he finally stopped the car and killed the ignition.

Kate looked outside and realised that they had arrived at the arena.

_"Elaine, I have to go, we've arrived at the arena," Kate said as she started to unbuckle her seat belt._

_"Oh OK dear," Elaine replied "Well, tell Randy I send my love and best wishes for his match tonight, which I will be watching."_

_"Alright," Kate replied._

_"And you keep yourself safe Katherine," Elaine continued "Look after yourself."_

_"I always do," Kate replied with a smile "Tell Nate and Bob I say hi."_

_"Will do," Elaine replied "Goodbye Katherine."_

_"Bye Elaine," Kate replied before she flipped closed her flip phone and placed it back into her handbag. _

Kate sighed as she zipped her handbag closed, amazed that the small purse had actually managed to fit all her stuff in it. She immediately turned when her passenger door opened and she smiled at the sight of Randy holding open the car door for her.

"Thank you Randall," Kate said with a smile as she exited the car.

"I'd say ladies first, but we both know you're not a lady... ow!" Randy commented, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"You should watch your mouth young Randall," Kate commented as she walked with Randy towards the arena "It'll land you into trouble some day."

"Too late for that," Randy commented.

"Too true," Kate replied shaking her head and smirking at her best friend.

**A/N: Well under special request I wrote this new chapter! I hope you all like it and feel free to write to my email mrsbridgetorton69 if you really want one of the fanfics updated because then I'll focus more of my attention on ideas for that one! Great to hear feedback and don't forget to READ AND REVIEW! and check out the new chapter of **_**One Secret **_**that I posted last night! Thanks heaps to all my readers and reviews, I write for you! God bless, Hugs Mrs Bridget Orton xx**


	3. First Day On Your Job

**Chapter 3 - First Day On Your Job**

"Randy Orton!" Another voice exclaimed from down the hallway.

Kate turned around with Randy to find a short blonde man heading towards them with a smile plastered across his face. Randy smiled as the man approached them, his long wavy blonde hair untamed and around his shoulders.

"Jericho!" Randy exclaimed back as he shook the man's hand "How's it going man?"

"Not too shabby," Jericho replied, before his eyes feel upon Kate at Randy's side "Oh, where are my manners, you must be Randy's girlfriend. Julia is it?"

Kate smiled at Jericho's manners, but couldn't hold back a little chuckle as she sent a small glance to her side at Randy.

Jericho couldn't stop himself from staring at the women infront of him. Randy sure had good taste. This one was absolutely stunning. She was flawless. From head to toe. Absolutely flawless. Not even a hair on her head was out of place. And that smile was making the blonde man go weak at the knees.

"He wishes," Kate said as she turned back to Jericho extending her hand "Kate Wilson."

"The annoying housemate I always mention," Randy added in, which caused Kate to roll her eyes at the Legend Killer.

"Oh I see," Jericho nodded as he shook Kate's extended hand as he turned to Randy "Well you forgot to mention how exceptionally beautiful your housemate is."

Turning to face Kate with a smile Jericho spoke once more.

"I'm Chris Jericho by the way," Jericho said "It's a pleasure to meet you Kate,"

"Likewise," Kate replied as she adjusted her handbag on her shoulder.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Randy said suddenly, frowning slightly as he tried to draw Jericho's attention away from Kate.

"Oh right," Jericho said, turning back to face Randy "We've got a tag team match against Flair and Hunter."

"Once again," Randy sighed.

"Tell me about it," Jericho said "But anyway, I was on my way to catering to meet up with Benoit so I'll see you out there Orton."

Jericho quickly smiled at Randy before he turned his full attention back to the beautiful brunette at Randy's side.

"And again, it was very nice to meet you Kate," Jericho said "Hopefully I'll see you round."

"For sure," Kate replied.

"OK, see you guys," Jericho farewelled as he headed off down the hallway.

"Bye," Kate and Randy said in unison.

Randy kept his eyes on Jericho until the blonde man turned a corner, when the Legend Killer's eyes shifted back to Kate Wilson.

"He seems nice," Kate commented as she and Randy started off in the direction of Randy's locker room once again.

"Yeah," Randy commented "Did you see the way he was eyeing you off though?"

Kate raised an eyebrow as she kept her eyes straight ahead.

"Yeah of course I noticed," Kate said brushing the comment off "At least he's not an 80 year old pervert though. I get enough of those down the street."

"Yeah, but he'd only just met you," Randy frowned.

"Aw, is the widdel Legend Killer jeawous?" Kate said turned to face Randy with her big green eyes.

"Don't fwatter yourself woser," Randy retorted, mocking Kate.

Kate frowned as she poked her tongue out at Randy before sticking her nose in the air as they continued to walk the corridors of the backstage area.

It was weird walking with Randy backstage on RAW. Every stagehand would acknowledge his prescence as they walked down the halls. She could hear "Good luck tonight Mr Orton" and "Good evening Mr Orton" coming from every inch of the hallway. This was Randy's turf though. This was his stage. This was his glory. He was one of the big dogs in the WWE now and he got treated like one. He got treated like royalty basically. She could imagine that most of the WWE crew admired him, as did most of the men in the locker rooms, and the females in the locked room didn't so much as admire him, but admire and worship the way he looked. Kate noticed how the few female stagehands would smile like schoolgirls when Randy walked past, some bravely managing a "Hi Mr Orton", and she also noticed the evil glares she got in response to her being with Randy tonight. She didn't like it. It made her feel uncomfortable, especially when each and everyone of them assumed that just because they were male and female and walking together, they were a couple. They weren't together, which was so far from the truth it wasn't funny.

"Here we are!" Randy suddenly exclaimed as he came to a halt infront of a wooden door in the empty hallway.

Kate stopped next to Randy as she noticed the gold plate hung on the door that read "Randy Orton".

"Well, look at that," Kate said looking at the name plate "You don't even have one of those on your bedroom door anymore. Randall I thought you were getting a big old for name tags on your door."

Randy rolled his eyes at the brunette.

"This is why I never take you anywhere," Randy replied.

"Because I'm that much better looking than you that it hurts?!" Kate replied, with a cute smirk on her face.

Randy opened his locker room door and ushered Kate inside.

"Just get inside before anyone else sees me with you," Randy said as Kate stepped inside the locker room.

"And I scare all prospective dates away right?" Kate replied cheekily.

Kate looked around Randy's locker room, as Randy shut the door behind him and dumped his duffle bag on a bench in the corner of the room.

"This is pretty nice Orton," Kate said nodding as she noted the stretch black leather couch in the centre of the room and the roomy decor of a coffee table and a couple of plants and picture frames decorating the room.

Then there were the benches and lockers lining one of the walls in the room and what looked to be a bathroom in the connecting room.

"Does it meet your standards Miss Wilson?" Randy asked as he plopped himself down on the nearest chair.

"I guess it'll do," Kate said, walking around the room, inspecting all of it "I mean, it's not the _Playboy Manshion _but I guess..."

"You've only ever been there twice," Randy scoffed playfully as he watched Kate inspect his room.

"Three times actually!" Kate correctly Randy, her excitement evident as she turned to face the Legend Killer "And every time, Hugh was practically down on his hands and knees..."

"Begging me to be on the cover of _Playboy_," Randy continued for her.

"But I said no," Kate continued, still excited thinking about her _Playboy _history, even how little it was "Cause, I mean..."

"I'm not that kinda girl," Randy finished for Kate as he smirked at her "Apparently."

Kate frowned at Randy as she stopped in her tracks.

"Have I told you that story before?" Kate asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Once or twice maybe," Randy replied normally "In the last 48 hours."

"Oh," Kate nodded, before she turned her attention back to the room.

Randy smiled at Kate before he stood up and headed for the door.

"I'm going to get a coke," Randy said, as he reached the door to his locker room.

"Diet I think's best for your darling,"Kate commented.

"Ha ha!" Randy mocked as Kate smiled at him "I was going to ask you if you wanted something to drink, but..."

"Oo!" Kate exclaimed excitedly "Gatorade please!"

"Orange, I presume?" Randy questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, but make sure it's...," Kate continued before she was cut off by Randy this time.

"Orange, not madarin because you hate madarins I know," Randy continued "And you have since you were 8 that time at the St Louis State Fair."

"Right again," Kate smiled "It's a litte creepy you know so much about me."

"But I'm like your stalker, that's my job," Randy replied with a smile before he opened the door to his locker room and disappeared into the arena locker room.

Kate smiled as she clasped her hands together and pondered what she could do until Randy got back with her orange gatorade. The brunette decided to have a little look around the locker room bathrooms, where she found a copy of the latest RAW magazine. Flipping through the pages of the magazine, Kate landed on the cover article about the WWE Smackdown Champ John Cena.

"OO," Kate said, looking at the cover spread photo of Cena in his ring attire, shirtless and all "That man is so damn fine!"

Kate was just about to take a seat and do a little more perving on the photos of Cena in his article, but she was interrupted when the door to Randy's locker room burst open.

"Maria, you could at least try and be a little more inconspicuous instead of just bursting in!" a female voice exclaimed, causing Kate to suddenly look up from her magazine.

"Oh sorry we were just looking for Randy," Maria Kanellis apologised before she went to step back out of the room with Christy Hemme in tow.

"Oh my god you're Allegra Wilson!" Christy suddenly exclaimed before Maria could close the door to Randy's locker room.

Kate broke out into a smile as she graciously nodded.

"You're Allegra Wilson?!" Maria repeated in excitement as she and Christy decided to officially enter Randy Orton's dressing room.

"Yeah, that's me," Kate replied.

"Oh my god!" Christy practically squeeled as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"C'mon guys I thought I told you no more trying to peek in on Randy having a shower this week," Stacy Keibler suddenly said as she appeared in the doorway of Randy's room tapping a rolled up magazine on her leg.

She'd obviously heard the commotion from Randy's locker room and assumed Christy and Maria were up to no good again.

"Oh hey," Stacy suddenly said as she noticed Kate in the room also.

"Hi," Kate replied as Stacy stepped into the room.

"Stacy this is Allegra Wilson!" Christy exclaimed excitedly.

Stacy studied Kate for a moment before she smiled.

"Oh my god, yeah you are," Stacy said a lot more calmly than Maria and Christy "I'm Stacy Keibler by the way."

Stacy extended her hand and Kate accepted it.

"Nice to meet you," Kate replied.

"Oh and these two ding bats are Maria and Christy," Stacy said rolling eyes at the other divas in the room.

Kate chuckled a little.

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm meeting you!" Maria exclaimed "I loved that new add you did for those new Chanel handbags for winter! It was so awesome! And you looked totally hot!"

"Thanks," Kate said humbly as she tried not to blush at all the compliments she was receiving.

No matter how many compliments she'd had in her run as a supermodel, she still found them slightly strange to her ears. Before modelling not a person in the world had ever complimented the way she looked. Not even guys. Modelling definitely had its ups.

"Yeah that one in Vogue!" Christy added, before she suddenly turned to Stacy as her eyes fell upon the magazine rolled up at Stacy's side "What magazine is that Stacy?"

"Vogue," Stacy replied nonchalantly.

"Oh my god! Give it! Give it!" Maria squeeled before she and Christy snatched the magazine from Christy and started flipping through.

"I swear it's closer to the front Ria!" Christy exclaimed.

"Nu uh!" Maria exclaimed "It was so after the article on Jessica Alba."

Stacy shook her head and laughed at the antics of her work colleagues as she turned her attention to Kate.

"So, Allegra Wilson," Stacy started.

"Actually it's Kate Wilson," Kate said politely correcting the leggy blonde "Just Allegra when i'm on camera."

"Oh interesting," Stacy commented "Why Allegra?"

"It's my middle name," Kate explained "Katherine Allegra Wilson."

"That's really nice," Stacy said genuinely.

"Thanks," Kate replied.

"See I told you it was after the Jessica Alba article!" Maria said triumphantly as the two divas arrived on the page they were after.

Stacy and Kate quickly looked at the page Maria and Christy had arrived on and Kate immediately found herself staring at herself. It was indded the Chanel advertisement that Maria had been talking about previously. It was one of the more recent ad campaigns that Kate had shot and it was one of the funner ones that she could put a memory too. She'd been flown down to Miami to have it shot for the weekend and Randy had come with her seeing as he's had the weekend off, and as he put it "What better what to spend the weekend than amoungst some of the most beautiful girls in the country?" Kate conviently forgot to tell the Legend Killer than the only model on set would be here and the girls there was a reason the girls that worked behind the scenes in hair and make up were there instead of infront of the camera. Kate, none the less, had had an awesome time shooting for the winter wear bags in a bikini on a floaty lounge in an outdoor pool that had been frozen over. "Chanel winter handbags - you'll still feel like it's summer".

"That is the coolest add!" Christy swooned as she looked over the add again and again "Did you get to keep the handbag?"

"Oh yeah," Kate replied "Anything I endorse in a photo shoot I get to keep."

"Awesome!" Maria exclaimed.

"And check out your legs in that shot! Wow!" Christy exclaimed "They look even better than Stacy's!"

Kate thanked the good Lord that Randy Orton chose that exact moment to come back into the room and interrupt a conversation where Kate wanted the direction to remain unknown.

"Making friends already Katherine," Randy said as he entered the room "So I won't have to organise a play date for later this week?"

Kate simply rolled her eyes at Randy.

"Is that how you've been landing dates?" Kate said, mocking surprise "Suggesting a play date?"

"Good evening ladies," Randy said addressing the other divas in the room and ignoring Kate Wilson "How are we this evening?"

"Fine Randy," Maria and Christy chorussed and Stacy Keibler simply nodded at Randy.

Randy smiled at them before he headed off to his duffle bag to grab his wrestling gear to start getting into.

"Wait, so why is Allegra Wilson in your dressing room Randy?" Stacy inquired, avoiding eye contact with Kate, obviously still feeling a little touchy about the leg subject.

No one had better legs than Stacy Keibler in the WWE and that was the way it would always be. Kate was pretty sure that that leg comment had hit a touchy note with the leggy blonde.

"Oh my god is he like your dad?!" Maria exclaimed.

Christy and Stacy turned to look at Maria like she had some sort of fungus growing from the tip of her nose.

"Oh my god are you guys like dating?!" Christy exclaimed, chosing to ignore Maria's comment.

"Or they could be like brother and sister?!" Maria exclaimed again.

Christy turned around to look at Maria again.

"Doofus they don't even have the same last name!" Christy exclaimed.

"They could be, like..." Maria said trying to explain her situation "Adopted or something."

"We just live together," Kate finally said, trying to save Maria from digging herself a bigger hole.

"Live together?!" Stacy and Christy inquired, cocking eyebrows at Kate and Randy.

"She just showed up on my doorstep and I couldn't get rid of her," Randy explained, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Kate "Hey!"

"We've been best friends since high school," Kate explained "So when high school ended we started living together."

"Basically, I couldn't get rid of her after high school," Randy continued to explain "She was like a leech, followed me everywhere... Ouch!"

"Will you shut up?!" Kate half laughed as she elbowed Randy in the ribs again "Do you hear yourself speaking or is it just a big roaring in your ears?"

Maria and Christy laughed at the chemistry between Kate and Randy, causing the housemates to turn and face the divas.

"You two are so cute!" Maria exclaimed, clapping her hands together, causing Stacy Keibler to roll her eyes at the ditzy diva.

"You guys are totally like brother and sister or something!" Christy "It's so cute!"

Kate felt like she was physically going to be sick. She'd met bread smarted than Christy, and Maria, well she wouldn't start on Maria.

"I'm going to take these two to a room with no doors," Stacy said, as she grabbed both Maria and Christy by the arms "And knowing them they won't be able to get out and they won't be able to embarass themselves any more."

Kate laughed.

"Well it was really nice to meet you all!" Kate said, as she waved the divas goodbye.

"You too!"Christy exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Ditto!" Maria exclaimed.

"See you later," Stacy said, shaking her head "Oh and Randy, we're still on for after the show?"

"Yeah," Randy said, nodding his head casually "I'll see you at 11pm."

"Great!" Stacy said, smiling at the Legend Killer.

"Sounds like someone has a date!" Christy exclaimed again.

"OOOOOO!" Maria exclaimed also.

"Oh shut up you two!" Stacy exclaimed in response as she practially pushed her fellow divas out of Randy's locker room.

"I can't believe we met Allegra Wilson!" Maria finally exclaimed before she was pushed out of the door and the door was slammed shut behind her.

"So, Maria," Kate nodded, still looking at the closed door where the divas had exited from "Wants to be doctor by any chance?"

Randy laughed.

"I know they're not the smartest girls you'll ever meet..." Randy started.

"But they're hot?" Kate suggested half laughing.

"Well... yes," Randy agreed "But I mean, they're..."

"Harmless," Kate nodded "They seem like nice girls. I might pay them a visit during your match."

"You only like them cause they worship the ground you walk on," Randy commented.

"Maybe," Kate smirked "Hey is that my gatorade?"

Kate lunged for the bottle of orange gatorade Randy had in his hand, but the Legend Killer pulled it out of his housemate's reach. Randy smiked.

"What?" Kate asked "You gonna make me work for it?"

"Not a bad idea," Randy said as he started to stroke his chin in though.

"Loser," Kate commented as she suddenly lunged forward again and managed to snatch the bottle of Randy.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed, not happy about his defeat.  
"You snooze, you lose bud," Kate commented with a smile.

Not liking his defeat, Randy instinctly, without thinking, hit the bottle of gatorade causing it to fall out of Kate's hands and onto the floor between them.

"Very mature there Randall," Kate frowned at the Legend Killer "Remind me how old you are? 4 or 5, or are you still in your toddler years?"

"I don't like you," Randy said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at Kate.

Kate simply laughed as she instinctively knelt down on the ground to retrieve her gatorade. Many years in the modelling industry and many bad incidents involving short skirts meant that Kate had learnt from her mistakes and no longer felt it wise to bend down in a skirt as short as she was wearing sporting at this moment.

"Oh Kate," Randy commented, causing the brunette to look at from her spot currently knelt down on the ground "While you're down there."

Kate immediately stood up and punched the Legend Killer once more in the arm.

"Great," Kate commented as she straightened herself up "Not only is he a toddler, but an incredibly horny one."

"What do you expect?" Randy smirked at Kate.

"Oh of course!"Kate said throwing her hands up dramatically in the air "It's been like a week."

"Very funny," Randy retaliated.

Kate then ended the argument and turned her attention back towards her gatorade. Opening the lip, Kate went to take a sip, when Randy decided that he wanted a little orange gatorade himself. Randy suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the bottle of gatorade. The sudden movement caused Kate to flinch and caused orange gatorade to, instead of pour inside Kate's mouth, pour all over Kate's front.

Kate spat out the remaining gatorade in her mouth and used the back of her hand instinctively to wipe her mouth.

"Randy, you asshole!" Kate exclaimed not the least bit amused, as she punched the Legend Killer in the arm.

"Oops!" Randy exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Look what you've done!" Kate exclaimed pointing down at the Gatorade stains all over her apple green singlet top "I love this top!"

"Honey, it's just a little Gatorade," Randy shrugged "Nothing a little wash won't fix."

"Well, honey," Kate replied with a smirk look on her face "It's your turn to do the washing anyway!"

"I'd love to thank you very much!" Randy grinned as he re-started annoying Kate.

"I'd love to thank you very much," Kate said mocking Randy "Now what exactly am I supposed to wear jackass?!'

"Um...," Randy pondered before he headed over to his duffle bag and proceeded to pull out a black shirt.

Turning to face Kate Randy unfolded the T-shirt and grinned at his housemate as she rolled her eyes at him.

"You honestly expect me to walk around wearing that?" Kate said as she placed her hands on her hips, cocking at eyebrow at Randy.

"Yeah, black's not really your colour," Randy commented with a nod, earning him another punch in the arm "Oi!"

"Give me that shirt," Kate suddenly said, and snatched it out of Randy's hands.

"OK," Randy said mockingly as he looked at his now empty hands.

Kate ignored the Legend Killer and eyed the shirt in her hands. It was one of Randy's new ones. 'RKO' was printed across the front in red and 'The Legend Killer' across the back. It would do, Kate thought to herself as she continued to look at the shirt, well at least for now. The brunette then looked down at her T-shirt and frowned at the orange gatorade swallowing her pretty apple green top. It was her favourite top too! Sighing, Miss Wilson, looked up at Randy.  
"I hate you," Kate frowned as she scowled at Randy Orton.

Randy simply laughed as he then turned away from his housemate and started rumaging in his duffle bag.

"Well, while you sort out your waldrobe malfunction, I need to get ready for some 'work'," Randy commented, smiling to himself.

He loved to wind her up.

"Work?" Kate cocked an eyebrow at Randy Orton, well rather Randy Orton's back, as she placed her hands on her hips "This is hardly work Randall."

Randy turned his head, his hands still submerged in his duffle bag, as he looked at Kate.

"And pranching around infront of a camera crew in lingurie getting your photo taken is?" Randy questioned.

"Well... yes," Kate replied, nodding sincerely at Randy "Well, then again not really, because it doesn't take much work to make this look good."

Randy rolled his eyes at Kate as she motioned to her perfect body.

"You are delusional my dear," Randy said as he turned back to his duffle bag as he retrieved his wrestling tape "And conceited."

"I learned from the best," Kate replied, causing Randy to smile as he took a seat on a black fold up chair and started to get working on taping his wrists for his match tonight.

Kate sighed once more, as silence filled the room. She looked down at her shirt once more before she finally decided to put Randy's shirt on, as much as it pained her, and as much as it definately didn't match her skirt... or her shoes. Kate proceeded to pull her apple green top off when suddenly the door to Randy's locker room swung open.

"Orton!" Dave Batista exclaimed as he barged into Randy Orton's locker room "How's it goi... oh dear!"

Batista suddenlty realised the now half naked Kate Wilson in the room and the Animal turned very red for a split second before he started to laugh.

"Oh my bad man," Batista laughed "I didn't realised you had one of your women round.. you done yet? Perhaps not... by the way Orton, nice choice. This one's actually stunning."

"Excuse me?!" Kate spoke, before Randy could.

Randy's RKO shirt now hanging off her body.

"Firstly, whoah," Kate told off Dave "Maybe you should knock next time. Secondly, I'm not one of Randy's women, and thirdly, I'm not one of Randy's women."

Dave paused for a moment before he started to laugh again, as he looked at Randy.

"Is this Kate, Orton?" Batista said, pointing to Kate.

"Oh yeah, the wild fire," Randy said raising his eyebrows as he started to tape up his wrists.

"Hello?" Kate questioned "Still here."

"Yeah," Batista said, rubbing the back of his head, feeling a little awkward now he was thinking about it "Sorry about that."

"That's OK I guess," Kate said, shaking her head "I wouldn't blame you thinking what you were thinking, I mean we are talking about Randy Orton the walking erection."

"Hello?" Randy suddenly questioned "Still here."

"Walking erection, eh?" Batista commented with a laugh "Mind if I use that?"

"By all means," Kate said with a shrug.

Randy rolled his eyes as he continued to tape up his wrists.

"By the way," Dave said, changing the subject as he addressed Kate "Dave Batista."

Kate kinda half smiled at Dave's outstretched hand before she accepted it.

"Kate Wilson," Kate said confidently as she shook Dave's hand.

"So, you model do you," Dave questioned, as he pulled up a seat in Randy's locker room.

"A little," Kate shrugged as she got back to her bottle of gatorade "Victoria's Secret, Vogue, Vanity Fair... a little."

Dave smiled as he turned to Randy.

"Just as sarcastic as you said," Dave smiled.

Randy shook his head as he watched Dave eye off Kate Wilson just as every other man that met her did.

"Now before you memorise exactly what Miss Wilson here looks like, do you actually want to come and warm up for your match with me or not?" Randy suggested as he stood up, dropping his tape back into his duffle bag.

"Yeah, sure," Dave quickly replied standing up from his seat "Let's go Orton."

Randy stood up and him and Dave headed for the door.

"Nice to meet you Miss Wilson," Dave said before he disappeared out the door with Randy.

"Same here," Kate called after him.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Randy turned to Kate and asked before he completely exited the door.

"You know what," Kate said, standing up and walking towards Randy and the door "I think I might go and find my new friends."

"New friends?" Randy raised an eyebrow as Kate bypassed him in the doorway.

"Yep," Kate replied as she continued down the arena corridors in search of the diva locker room "You know, tweedle di and tweedle dum."

Randy shook his head as he watched Kate strut down the corridors confidently, as if she already knew where the Diva locker room was, even though Randy knew she didn't have clue. That was just Kate Wilson, and so was that walk of hers. The way her hips moved perfectly in time with her steps and swayed just enough. Randy knew he was staring but honestly what man wouldn't. Kate Wilson was going to be the death of him, or at least her sarcasm would be. Walking erection. Where on Earth did she come up with these things.

**N/B: Hey hey! Thought I'd write another chapter for this, or at least finish this chapter. I'd kinda written 3 parts of it and had to join them together, lol. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I'll probably put this story on hold and I'll continue with **_**One Secret **_**because I want to get it finished and then start writing the sequel to **_**One Secret **_**and this story together. Exciting stuff! OO, I just love getting lost in my writing with these fanfics! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please please please READ AND REVIEW! Until next time, god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	4. You Have A Goddess In Your House

**Chapter 4 – By The Way, You Have A Goddess In Your House**

"Girl, do you ever stop eating?" Randy asked half laughing at his best friend.

Kate stopped immediately in her tracks and turned to face the Legend Killer with half a piece of pizza still filling her mouth. Quickly swallowing her mouthfull and smiling innocently at her house mate, she replied as she finally finished putting away the vacuum cleaner that she had just used to clean the living room.

"Have you ever seen me eating in the shower Mr Legend Killer?" Kate inquired with a cocked eyebrow as she placed both her hands on her slender hips only emphasised by the tight pink tank top she was currently sporting, teamed with a pair of grey Victoria's Secret sweatpants.

Randy laughed in response as he leant further back into the couch with his arms stretched out behind his head.

"Have I seen ever you in the shower?" Randy asked himself out loud teasingly "Hmmm..."

"Have you ever seen me EATING in the shower, smart ass?" Kate said repeating her question.

"So, that's the only time you don't eat?" Randy continued to speak amoungst his laughter "When you're in the shower?"

"And when I'm fucking some guys brains out," Kate replied with a cheeky smile on her face.

Randy rolled his eyes in response.

"What was that face for Randy dearest?" Kate inquired as she eyed the Legend Killer "Do you honestly think that you're the only one around this house getting some action? I mean, honestly, look at me..."

Kate said twirlling around on the spot with an arrogant smile plastered across her face.

"Am I not every American male's fantasy?!" She questioned, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart," Randy replied nonchalantly as he picked up the latest issue of WWE magazine, that he was getting around to reading, that was sitting on the coffee table under his feet infront of him.

"You're just jealous young Randall," Kate continued as she lifted the vacuum and carted the heavy item to the walk in closet just next to the living room "Because you're in the middle of a female drought when it comes to S.E.X."

"I am getting plenty S.E.X thank you very much Katherine," Randy replied, not taking his eyes of the magazine now in his hands that he was flipping through.

"Randy," Kate said, raising her eyebrows at Randy in disbelief at what he was saying "We both know that Miss Prissy was a devoute little uptight virgin... she wasn't exactly the kind of girl putting out for her big bad wrestler."

Randy finally turned to lock eyes with Kate and he couldn't help but let a small laugh escape his lips.

"Some of us are not nymphos like you Miss Wilson," Randy said in his own defense "We don't need to have S.E.X every second of the day!"

"AH HA!" Kate exclaimed in victory, throwing both her hands up in the air "So you admit it that you haven't had sex since that stripper girl you dated before Miss Prissy! I KNEW IT!"

"I have so!" Randy exclaimed, trying to defend himself despite the fact that Kate had pretty much hit the nail on the head with that last statement "And Pixie was an exotic dancer thank you very much, not a stripper!  
"Her name was Pixie!" Kate exclaimed, not being able to contain her laughter "Need we more proof that that girl was a stripper!"  
"Well when was the last time you had sex Katherine?" Randy said, turning the conversation around, as he cocked an eyebrow at his housemate.

"That is a personal question darling," Kate replied with a small smile on her lips as she proceeded to strut out of the living room, towards the kitchen "Now I'm going out for awhile to get milk and vodka because we've run out of both."

"What's it been then Kate?" Randy replied, jumping up on the couch so he was now leaning over the back of it so he could still see Kate in the kitchen "3, 4 months since you last had sex? 6 maybe?"

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes!" Kate called out from the kitchen as she scooped up her keys on the counter before proceeding out the door "Don't miss me too much Rand."

"I'll be too busy having too much sex," Randy called out in response with a smirk before he heard the front door slam behind Kate Wilson.

The Legend Killer sighed as he turned back around in the couch and stared at the magazine he had just been reading and threw it back onto the pile of Vogue magazines littering the coffee table. Randy sighed as a look of confusion hit his face as he suddenly realised that his cell phone should have been sitting there on the coffee table waiting for a call. Randy stood up as he picked up the entire pile of Vogue magazines before putting them all back down when his cell phone was not found there. He then proceeded to get on his hands and knees and check under the couch he was seated on before then checking under the coffee table.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

"Shit!" Randy exclaimed as the sudden eruption of song cause him to lift his head in response a little too quickly and eagerly causing his head to connect sharply and hard with the hard wooden coffee table.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_Don't cha_

Randy's head soon turned in the direction of where the sound was emitting and no doubt, he found what he had been looking for. His iPhone was sitting there next to the recliner adjacent to the couch. Randy couldn't help but laugh a little as he rubbed the back of his head as he noticed that his iPhone was indeed hiding underneath a bright pink bra, which no doubt belonged to his supermodel housemate.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me_

_Don't cha_

Randy quickly extended his hand, grabbed his phone whilst still lying flat on his stomach on the carpeted floor to answer the call, but most importantly to stop that horrendous Pussycat Dolls tune poisoning his ear drums any longer than possible. He'd have to thank Kate later for taking it upon herself to change his ringtone.

"_Yo," Randy answered, not having the time to check the caller ID if he wanted to catch the caller before they hung up._

"_Dude, I am completely lost!" John Cena exclaimed on the other end of the phone "And what the hell took you so long to answer your damn cell brother?!"_

"_It was hiding from me unfortunately Cena," Randy replied, getting to his knees slowly before sliding back into a seated position on the recliner that was now behind him "And how the hell can you be lost again?"_

"_Toluca Lake is the most damn confusing place on Earth to navigate yourself around man!" John replied._

"_This is your bazillionith time in Toluca Lake Cena!" Randy exclaimed with a small laugh._

"_I get lost everytime!" John replied "Plus this is the first time I am visiting your actual house...oh hey... wait up now..."_

"_What?" Randy replied, not sure what Cena was talking about now._

"_Hey man, your house has that really nice massive garden out the front yeah?" Cena suddenly asked. _

"_Yeah," Randy replied, not exactly sure where Cena was going with this._

"_Oh," John simply replied "Guess I'm not lost after all."_

"_You're parked outside aren't you retard?" Randy laughed in his phone as he got to his feet and started to head towards the kitchen._

"_Dope," John replied "I'm driving up your driveway as you speak. We shall be manly embracing in about 10 seconds."_

"_God you're gay Cena," Randy replied as he walked into the kitchen, hanging up his phone as he glanced out the kitchen window to see Cena's red Lexus convertible pull up right outside his front door._

Randy watched Cena adjust his baseball cap on his large, round head as he exited his car and headed up the front staircase to the front door. Randy took the door out of the kitchen and arrived at the front door to open it just as Cena arrived on the top step.

"Sup man!" Cena exclaimed as he greeted Randy with a short, manly hug.

"You have he sense of direction of a woman," Randy replied "A very very old woman."

"Whatever dude!" Cena replied as he stepped further into the house, letting Randy close the door behind him "Nice pad man."

"I do have a little help with it," Randy replied cockily "But it's mainly all me."

"My ass," Cena replied with a smile "Now are you going to give me the grand tour?"

"Right," Randy said clapping his hands together before pointing in the direction of the living room next to them "Living room's there."

Randy then started to lead the way towards the back of the house. He pointed to two closed doors on the left.

"That there is the gym and the laundry," Randy said before pointing to the staircase right infront of them "Upstairs is the 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms."

Randy and Cena then made their way a couple of feet so the back of the house could be clearly seen down the hallway.

"Out the back there is the sunroom and out in the backyard is the pool," Randy said, pointing in the direction of both of them.

"Nice," Cena replied, nodding as he took in all there was to see in this beautiful Toluca Lake house that belonged to his best mate.

The pair then headed back up to the front of the house.

"Oh and this is the kitchen," Randy said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen straight ahead of them, before the two WWE superstars entered the room.

"Your kitchen is massive!" Cena exclaimed upon entering the large white room "I bet you haven't cooked a thing in your life either."

"Have too!" Randy exclaimed in his defense "Want a beer?"

"Making ice doesn't count I'm afraid brother," John replied, pulling up a barstool.

"I'M HOME!" a female voice suddenly exclaimed, following by the slamming shut of the front door.

John's ears pricked and he soon turned to Randy.

"Don't give me that look Cena," Randy commented shaking his head.

"What look?!" Cena exclaimed in his defense "Would that be the housemate then?"

"Yes that would be Kate, Cena," Randy replied nonchalantly as he retrieved two Bud Light's from the large silver fridge in the kitchen.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," John said, wiggling his eyebrows at the Legend Killer.

"Gross Cena," Randy replied, leaning over the kitchen counter as he took another swig of his beer.

"Good afternoon dearest house mate of mine!" Kate chirped as she entered the kitchen and placed a kiss on Randy's cheek "Oh, and hello dearest house mate's friend."

Kate quickly added as she noticed John Cena standing opposite to Randy in the kitchen on the otherside of the kitchen bench. John's jaw had dropped to the ground and his eyes were practically popping out of his head when he noticed Kate. She was a goddess to say the least. Her bright green eyes sparkled and lit up her face when she smiled. Her long, straight, chestnut brown locks were tied neatly in a ponytail at the back of her head, matching her brown tanned skin perfectly. John's attention, however, firstly fell on her attire. Kate was wearing a sky blue sports bra, displaying her impressive physique and abs. Teamed with the blue sports bra she wore a pair of black short shorts that were tightly hugging her hips, showing almost every inch of her very impressive set of legs. The fresh faced rapper was having trouble reminding himself to breath, let alone swallow.

"Oh, yeah, John," Randy suddenly spoke bringing John's attention back to Earth "This is my house mate Kate Wilson. Kate this is one of my co-workers John Cena."

"It's a pleasure to meet you John," Kate said extending her hand to the young man, flashing her pearly whites in the process.

"The pleasure's all mine," John replied with an equally large smile on his face as he looked the green-eyed, brunette straight in the eye.

"So, where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Randy said in a mocking tone as he turned to face Kate "And how did you get changed so fast?"

"I am just amazing I suppose and I am going no where nosey," Kate replied innocently as she manoeuvred her way around the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water from the fridge "I am just about to use our gym facilities if you don't mind Randall, so I will be off."

And with that Kate smiled before heading out of the kitchen. She was gone for about 2 seconds before she popped her head back into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"By the way, nice to meet you John," she spoke before disappearing again, no doubt in the direction of the gym room in the house.

"You are not serious, are you Orton?" John quickly asked Randy as soon as he knew that Kate was out of earshot.

"What the hell are you talking about Cena?" Randy asked in confusion as he headed into the living room with Cena hot on his heels.

"Kate," Cena stated simply.

"What about Kate?" Randy asked again, not grasping where Cena was going with this conversation.

"Please tell me that she is not your house mate," Cena said.

Randy turned around to look at Cena as if his friend were retarded or something.

"Didn't I just introduce her as my house mate?" Randy asked in confusion as he eyed Cena "Are you on drugs are something man?"

"I think you're the one on drugs!" Cena exclaimed at Randy as his gave him a slap behind the ears.

"What the fuck was that for Cena?" Randy asked his friend as he rubbed his head where Cena had struck him "Ow!"

"You mean to tell me that is the same Kate that you've been best friends with since you two were in Primary School?" Cena asked again.

"Yes, that's the same Kate," Randy stated matter-of-factly.

"The same Kate that you've been rooming with ever since you both left high school?" Cena further interrogated.

"Yes, Cena!" Randy exclaimed in reply "What's your point?"

"Why the fuck haven't you made a move?" Cena questioned his best friend.

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned.

"Are you completely blind or have you just not noticed how fucking hot that girl is?" Cena cocked at eyebrow at Randy "She makes the girls we work with look like bulldogs in comparison!"

"Cena she's a professional fashion model," Randy stated simply "Of course she's gorgeous and I'm a guy, so obviously, yes I have noticed how attractive she is."

"Attractive?" Cena cocked at eyebrow at Randy "Damn Orton, that girl is a fucking goddess! I mean check out that physique she's got going for her! And don't get me started on that pair of legs that the great God has blessed her with. I mean damn Orton! Why the hell aren't you tapping that?!"

"Because she's my best friend Cena!" Randy exclaimed back at Cena, raising his tone as he honestly didn't care for Cena talking about Kate as if she was just another piece of ass.

Sure she was attractive. Damn straight she was HOT! But there was so much more to her than that and Randy knew it, so he'd be damned if it just sat and listened to Cena talk about her like she was some ring rat.

"So," Cena asked shrugging his shoulders "If my best friend was female and looked like that I'd be fucking her!"

"Well, this is different!" Randy exclaimed back getting very touchy about where Cena was steering the conversation.

"Sorry to bother you again guys, but Randy," Kate said poking her head through the doorway suddenly "Have you seen my red bra anywhere?"

"The frilly one with the diamante thingys on it?" Randy questioned, his tone settling as he addressed his best friend.

"Yeah that one!" Kate commented with a smile.

"It's in the drier, I put it through the wash this morning so it should be hanging up in the laundry I think," Randy answered.

"Thanks!" Kate commented before dashing off.

Randy simply turned back to his beer and took another swig before lifting his head to meet Cena's stare.

"Hello?!" Cena exclaimed.  
"What?!" Randy exclaimed, wanting more than anything for Cena to drop the subject right now.

"By the way, you have a goddess living in your house!" Cena exclaimed, almost throwing his can of beer at the wall "And you're washing and drying, and HANDLING HER BRAS?!"

"Cena, can we please drop this right now before I throw you out the window?" Randy replied calmly, pointing to the kitchen window behind him.

"Whatever dude," Cena replied, throwing his hands up in defeat "But I'm telling you, you are just about the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet... and if you're not going to tap that, then I might just have to..."

"Don't even think about it Cena," Randy warned, raising a finger at his best mate "Leave the girl alone and I won't have to bash the shit out of you."

"You know that I'd wup your ass if we ever got into a tussle my man," Cena said "But whatever, I respect that you want to protect the girl and what not, but you ain't her father Orton."

"She's my best friend," Randy said calmly in his defense "I guess I'm just looking out for her, and I know the way you are with your girls!"  
"The same as you are my friend," Cena replied immediately "I mean we all remember Pixie."

"She was an exotic dancer for the last time!" Randy replied, not helping but being able to smile at the look on Cena's face.

"She was a stripper dude!" Cena said laughing "But whatever, I guess you have first dibs on her if you finally decide to grow a pair and make a move on that supermodel goddess!"

"Like I said Cena," Randy said trying to end the conversation as soon as possible, his thumbs twiddling infront of him awkwardly "She's my best friend. I care about her, but just as a friend. I'm just looking out for her."

"Sure you are," Cena said with a nod "And Pixie was just an exotic dancer right?"

"Shut up!" Randy exclaimed with a laugh as he threw his near empty beer can.

"Oi!" Cena exclaimed as he dodged the beer can just in time so it narrowly missed his right ear.

"Now are we just going to sit here like little girls and talk," Randy said, smacking his hands on the kitchen counter infront of him before he started heading in the direction of the living room "Or am I going to absolutely kick your ass at Mario Kart."

"And you call me gay," Cena rolled his eyes as he picked up his beer can and stood up from his seat to follow Randy "Mario Kart! Pft!"

**A/N: Hey readers! Hope you liked this new chapter! Sorry it's taken so long to update this story! I've really been focussing my energy into **_**One Secret **_**which is pretty much almost finished – so exciting! But justkimmy wrote me a review recently for his story and it made me want to post another chapter for you guys! Hope that you all liked it! It was a bit rushed but I think it turned out alright! Hope you all review it, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! And watch out for the newest chapter of **_**One Secret - **_**3****rd**** last! YAY! Love you all, god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	5. If Ryan Reynolds Went Through A Blender

**Chapter 5 - If Ryan Reynolds Went Through A Blender Backwards**

"You know Randy sometimes you can be a massive asshole!" Kate pretty much screamed at the 3rd generation superstar.

"Well you're a bitch all the time so consider yourself lucky Katherine!" Randy yelled back at her.

"Oh really?!" Kate yelled back.

"Really!" Randy yelled back "Thank God that you don't have to live with someone as self-centred as yourself!"

"You know what then, why don't I just pack my stuff and just get my so called slutty ass out of this stupid house?!" Kate screamed back as she immediately stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"That would be fucking fantastic!" Randy yelled after her as he followed her to find Kate storming around the living room grabbing her handbag, her phone and her keys off the coffee table.

"What would be fucking fantastic is getting the hell away from you!" Kate yelled as she whipped her head around to stare Randy straight in the eyes.

The pair were locked in a cold stare before Kate turned heel and walked in the direction of the front door. Randy didn't move from his position where he stood as Kate disappeared out of the room. The Legend Killer didn't utter another word as he heard the front door open and slam shut.

Randy couldn't help but let thoughts of slight worry enter his mind as he heard the rain storm outside get heavier and the rain pelting down outside. He knew Kate's jeep was parked outside and he was hoping that she'd remembered this time to put the cover on when she decided to leave it out earlier that afternoon before it started raining. He reminded her over and over again overtime she forgot and she'd just nod and reply with a "Sure thing hot stuff, I'll remember next time."

"GEEZE!" Randy yelled at himself as he threw himself down on the nearest couch.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and immediately picked up his cell phone from the coffee table infront of him. Without even thinking about what had just happened, he immediately opened his phonebook and pressed 'K'. There was Kate's name and number. Then he realised what he was doing and flipped his phone shut and chucked it across the room. The small electronic hitting the wall across the room and falling immediately to the soft carpet ground.

He was mad and frustrated and angry and annoyed out of his mind and it was all at Kate. He was even more mad, frustrated, angry and annoyed that all he wanted to do was call her because whenever he was feeling like this she always knew exactly how to make him feel better. She was that person he always called when he was feeling like this and for the first time ever he couldn't call her because she was the one that was making him feel like this in the first place. Instead, Randy simply leant back into the couch and stared at the ceiling. What else was he supposed to do?

Kate furiously wiped at the tears free falling down her face. She hadn't made it that far. Well actually she hadn't even made it all the way out of the driveway. The combination of the heavy rain and the tears welling in her eyes had made it impossible to drive safely so she had decided to just stop driving. Now here she was sitting in her jeep, listening to the heavy rain and the rain storm outside, and crying. She hadn't cried in such a long time and now she remembered why. She hated it. She hated that feeling of that lump in your throat and the inability to stop your nose running. Most of all though, she hated feeling weak. Crying made her feel weak. She hated that. She hated that she was crying right now. She couldn't help herself though. She had been so mad and Randy'd been so mad and everything just blew up. Now here she was crying. Stupid crying.

_5 hours earlier..._

"I'm going to kill you if you mention to anyone here why I look like death today," Kate groaned as she held her head in her hands.

"Aw does snuckums have a headache?" Randy teased.

Kate just turned and glared at him as she pulled the hood of Randy's sweatshirt, which she was currently sporting, over her head and groaned.

Randy couldn't help but laugh at the brunette.

"That's what happens when you can't handle your tequila my dear," Randy stated matter-of-factly.

"You shouldn't have dared me," Kate groaned as she remained snuggled up in Randy's sweatshirt "And it was a night of celebration so I couldn't help myself."

"Well you should have," Randy stated with a smile as he turned in Kate's direction.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kate groaned again as she turned to face Randy with a look of distaste in her mouth "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

Randy couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing Michelle McCool and Jamie Noble to turn and stare at him strangely from across the room.

"We went out last night for a family friend's engagement," Randy started to explain to the two. Whether they were listening or interested or not, Randy just pretty much wanted to tell the story for his own enjoyment "And Katie here decided she wanted to be all hardcore and challenge me and my brother to tequila shots."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Kate pouted as she pulled her knees up to her chest and pulled them under Randy's oversized sweatshirt.

"So now she's got a massive hangover and an unhappy face," Randy mocked as he turned back to look at Kate with a mock unhappy face on.

"Randy," Kate started to warn the Legend Killer "I am going to throw this chair at you in a second if you don't shut your mouth."

Randy just laughed in response and turned back to Michelle and Jaimie.

"And obviously a little irritable this morning," Randy added with a smirk "I don't think it helped that she woke up in the hotel in some random guys room."

"He seemed nice last night," Kate tried to defend herself, but unfortunately spoke a little too loud and forcefully causing her to wince at the effect it had on her throbbing headache.

"Darling, you were that trashed last night you would have gone home with the Taliban," Randy explained as he turned back to face Kate "And that guy wasn't nice, not at all."

"How would you know?" Kate questioned, not forcibly trying to argue as she didn't want to make her headache worse again.

"Because he's my cousin retard," Randy replied matter-of-factly "The sleaze ball tried to feel up Becks last night - his own cousin! And then moved on to Aunt Pearl before he moved onto you."

"Yeah well he looked like Ryan Reynolds," Kate added, still trying to defend her point.

"If Ryan Reynolds went through a blender backwards," Randy replied with a small laugh

"Well actually more like a young George Clooney," Kate corrected herself, trying desperately to win this argument.

"If George Clooney got run over by a bulldozer, twice," Randy replied "Admit it my dear, last night was full of bad decisions for you."

"Shut up dickwad," Kate replied as she licked her dry, chapped lips "And how much longer do we have to be here dickwad?"

"Until I finally get to see Vince because I have an appointment with him this afternoon Katherine," Randy explained sarcastically.

"More like a date," Kate scoffed, not pleased at the current situation "And I think he's standing you up."

Randy turned and glared at Jamie Noble, who was sniggering at Kate's comment, before he turned back to his housemate.

"I get to go in after he's finished talking to whoever is in there now," Randy explained.

"Does that mean that technically if you're here for a date, that he's cheating on you?" Kate asked with a small smirk, her eyes still winced due to her headache.

"You're just dumb aren't you?" Randy replied rolling his eyes.

"Why couldn't I just stay in the car until you're finished with your 60 year old man date?" Kate groaned.

"Like I was leaving you in Sadie with you being hungover and on the verge of throwing up your guts all over her nice new upholstery," Randy explained obviously.

"Did you just refer to the Mercedes as 'Sadie'?" Kate asked, with a very confused look on her face.

Randy's eyes shifted and he suddenly became aware of what he'd said out loud and the fact that there were other people on the room.

"Um, yes I did," Randy replied, trying to sound like he totally meant to utter the name to his car in public.

"You named the Mercedes 'Sadie'?" Kate asked, her face still screwed up in confusion.

"Is that a problem Miss Wilson?" Randy asked, trying to turn the tables.

"It is if you want people to still think you're a straight man," Kate replied matter-of-factly.

Randy turned to glare at both Michelle and Jamie this time across the room. The Legend Killer was just about to retaliate to Miss Wilson's smart ass remark when suddenly the door to Vince McMahon's office swung wide open and Dave Batista came walking out.

The Animal's gaze immediately fell upon Randy and Kate who were sitting on the couch next to the doorway. Randy immediately stood up to greet his friend.

"How's it going man?" Randy said as he Dave exchanged hand shakes.

"Yeah not bad," Dave replied before his eyes, with Randy's following, worked their way around Randy to look at Kate who was still cuddled up in Randy's sweatshirt "How are you Miss Wilson?"

Kate didn't even look at Dave. She simply replied with a wave of her hand in his general direction causing Randy to laugh. The Legend Killer turned back to face his friend with a smile on his face.

"She had a big night," Randy explained simply, causing a smile to break out across Dave's face.

"A little too many drinks?" Dave inquired, curiosity taking over him.

"She wanted to try and beat me and Nate at tequila shots," Randy replied.

Dave winced before he broke out into a small laugh. He then turned his attention towards Kate.

"Got a little headache there?" Dave asked, suddenly drawing Kate's eyes towards his.

Kate simply rolled her eyes, thoroughly annoyed at the current situation and being talked about like she was a baby. She also didn't like the fact that her anger was making her headache even more booming in her ears.

"You guys are idiots," Kate groaned as she forced herself to her feet and then turned to glare at Randy.

"I'm going to wait outside," Kate said, closing one eye in a weak attempt to make her headache that little bit better, before she turned heel and headed for the door.

Dave started laughing and Randy went to call after her before she beat him to the punch.

"And no dickwad I won't get in your precious Sadie," Kate mumbled as she reached the door and turned back to face Randy "I will sit outside the car!"

Kate then opened the door and slammed it shut. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep and she didn't even care right now if that was on the cold hard concrete in the parking lot outside Randy's precious Mercedes.

She just wanted to be alone now with her stupid headache and maybe catch up on a little sleep that she missed out on last night. Was that too much to ask?

"Holy hell!" Kate suddenly exclaimed as she collided strongly with someone in the backstage corridor as she turned around after slamming the door shut.

The other person was just as surprised by the collision and soon enough Kate found herself and the stranger in a pile on the concrete floor. Kate a little worse for wear as the stranger had spilled their hot coffee all down Kate's front in amongst the tussle. Apparently Kate was asking for a little too much.

"Oh my God! It's fucking HOT!" Kate exclaimed as she felt the hot coffee seep through Randy's sweatshirt and onto her skin as she simply sat there on the ground with her legs stretched out infront of her.

The brunette sighed heavily as she looked down at herself. There was a large empty polystyrene coffee cup sitting next to her and the contents were all over Randy's sweatshirt and all down the front of her blue jeans. Kate was also sure that the seeping coffee had attacked her very cute blue T-shirt underneath the sweatshirt. And the headache was back with a vengeance. This day was turning out to be fucking fantastic.

"What the hell?!" Kate suddenly heard a voice yell, and the brunette's eyes were suddenly drawn to the young woman now standing before her that was the same young woman that she'd no doubt collided with.

Kate looked up at the young woman and examined her. She was currently smoothing out her dark grey skirt suit, adjusting the white top she was also wearing underneath it. Her hands then quickly moved to her short bob of blonde hair and smoothed that out to, obviously not wanting a single hair to be out of place. Kate's eyes soon found their way down her nude coloured stockings and the ugliest pair of black heels that Kate had ever laid her eyes on. The supermodel could barely look at them for 2 seconds without feeling the need to set them on fire.

"Can you use your eyes to walk next time?!" the girl suddenly started yelling as her fierce blue eyes locked with Kate's.

Kate just sat there completely stunned, not sure that she'd actually heard the girl correctly. There was no way that this seemingly sweet girl with a sweet blonde bob could be just yelling at her, a complete stranger.

"Are you going to fucking answer me?!" the girl suddenly started yelling again, her eyes wide as she stared holes into Kate.

"I beg your pardon?!" Kate asked, her jaw pretty much on the ground at what was happened.

The brunette then started to make her way to her feet so she could face this absurd girl face to face.

"What are you stupid as well as hard of hearing?" the girl asked sarcastically, her hips firmly landing on her hips.

"Are you honestly yelling at me for what just happened?" Kate asked, a look of confusion spread across her face "Cause that was clearly a mutual accident."

"Mutual accident?!" the girl asked, looking absolutely horrified at the suggestion "If your fat ass hadn't backed into me then none of this would have happened!"

"What the hell?!" Kate exclaimed, not sure that this was happening now to add to her fantastic day "I don't see coffee all down the front of you so I don't see why this is a fucking problem right now!"

"Well at least the coffee's a slight improvement," the girl commented as she looked Kate up and down.

"Who the fuck are you anyway?!" Kate asked, not believing the cheek of this stupid girl.

"Not that it's any of your business but I just happen to be Vince McMahon's personal assistant," the girl replied "Samantha Croft. And you must be one of those ring rats right? I didn't know you girls 'worked' on weekends."

"I can't believe I'm actually still standing here talking to you," Kate brushed off as she shook her head to herself "I generally don't waste my time talking to bitches with ugly shoes, especially those that assist dirty 60 year old men with their 'personal' business."

Before Samantha could utter a response, Kate turned heel and headed in the direction of the parking lot. Just a fucking fabulous day. Fucking fabulous.

_2 hours later..._

Kate flipped open her cell phone and looked at her watch for the 5th time in the last 10 minutes. No her eyes were deceiving her. Yes that was the actual time. Yes she'd been at this arena for close to 3 hours now, and yes she'd been waiting outside here in the parking lot sitting on the hard concrete floor waiting for her good for nothing housemate Randy Orton to hurry his ass up with his stupid man date meeting thing. Kate's headache was now 10 times worse than it was earlier and she was still damp and now sticky from the sugary extra large coffee from that bitch who had 'accidentally' spilled it all down her front. Well at least the sun was still shining and it was helping dry up the sticky damp mess that was true enough all over her blue T-shirt. Randy's soggy sweatshirt was sitting on Sadie's bonnet also trying to catch some rays. This was pretty much verging on ridiculous right now and Kate was getting really really annoyed and really really angry. She could have been at home sleeping peacefully on her lovely living room couches. Nice and stretched out into the couch's comfiness. A large glass of water on the coffee table within her reach and nice dry comfy clothes on. Instead she was here because Randy didn't think they had enough time to make a pit stop at the house it drop Kate off before his meeting with Vince at the arena. Clearly they did because 3 hours later they were still here.

Kate's head suddenly whipped around to her right as she heard the sound of giggling not too far away. She couldn't see anyone as her view was currently blocked by cars but her curiosity got the best of her as the giggling continued. Kate dragged herself to her feet, with Sadie's help, and her eyes darted everywhere to find out who exactly was giggling. Kate's face immediately dropped into a scowl as she saw that the giggling belonged to that ugly shoed blonde coffee bitch, but the scowl turned into some real anger when she noticed that ugly shoed blonde coffee bitch was giggling and walking with her good for nothing housemate. Kate resisted the urge to punch something as she watched the pair of them smiling like idiots at each other as they made their way into the parking lot. Coffee bitch was holding another cup of extra large coffee and daintily sipping on it as she tried to look all cutesy and wide-eyed up at Randy. The stupid bastard was obviously buying it as he couldn't keep his eyes off her as they continued walking. He obviously hadn't seen her shoes yet, maybe then he'd walk away. Just walk away Randy. Walk the fuck away.

Kate's jaw completely dropped when Randy suddenly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and asked coffee bitch someone which caused her to smile so wide Kate was sure that smile was going to fall off her face. Then she started reciting numbers? Kate was trying to read lips as she was too far away to hear any of their conversation clearly enough. The bastard asked the bitch for her fucking phone number! What the fuck! Kate couldn't believe her eyes. He was actually asking her for her number as in he actually wanted to hear for her again, as in this probably wasn't the last time Kate was going to hear about the stupid bitch and this probably wasn't the last time that Kate was going to see the stupid bitch. Kate could feel her anger boiling over and she really had to control herself as the pair bid each other goodbye and Randy reached out and took her hand before placing a kiss on the back of it. Kate felt like vomiting all over the place. It would probably make her hangover a little better too. She couldn't believe that this was happening right now.

Then all of a sudden Randy started walking in the direction of Kate and Sadie and the brunette had to immediately drop to the ground so he wouldn't know that she had been spying on him. Kate crouched down low as she made her way back to the car and then casually stood up from her previous place next to Sadie, in an attempt to make it seem like she had been there the whole time. The brunette then made her way around the front of the car to retrieve Randy's sweatshirt, which was almost dry, and looked up just in time to see Randy Orton appear next to her.

"How's the headache Miss Tequila?" Randy teased with a wide smile.

"Just open the fucking door Orton," Kate said coldly averting Randy's eyes as she made her way to the passenger side of the car.

She couldn't even look him in the eyes right now.

"Whatever," Randy brushed off casually as he opened the car and the pair hopped in without so much as another word.

The ride home was completely silent. Neither Kate nor Randy utterly a single word to each other. It was 45 minutes of pure silence. Kate stared out the window the entire time. She occasionally felt Randy's eyes on her but refused to look at him. She felt too much like shit and she was way too angry at him to talk to him right now. The pair finally pulled up at their house and when Randy stopped the car he turned to Kate and went to say something but she had already opened the door and was walking up to the house. The brunette briskly walked up the front stairs and furiously fumbled with her keys in her handbag in an attempt to get into the house as quickly as possible. All she wanted to do was get into the house, go upstairs and lock herself in her bedroom so she didn't have to see or talk to Randy for the rest of the day and the rest of the night. Randy had almost reached the top of the stairs by the time Kate finally finished fishing out her keys and was now standing there extremely frustrated as she fought with the key in the door.

"Turn it right," Randy commented as he came to stand next to Kate.

"Don't you think I fucking know that!" Kate exclaimed, starting to get very angry all over again "I live here too you know."

And with her final words Kate successfully managed to open the door and step into the house just before Randy finally said something.

"What the hell is your problem Kate?!" Randy exclaimed after her as he followed her from the front door into the kitchen where he watched her quickly and furious grab a glass and some water from the refrigerator.

Randy stood and watched his housemate as she pretended not to hear him. He only waited a couple of moments before he spoke again, knowing that he wasn't going to be satisfied until he got an answer out of her. A proper answer.

"Well what the hell is it?!" Randy exclaimed again, finally drawing Kate's eyes towards him "Don't you be angry at me because you're the one whose hungover."

"You wanna know why I'm so angry Randy?!" Kate started yelling back at the 3rd generation superstar "Do you wanna know why?!"

"Enlighten me then Miss Wilson," Randy replied, folding his arms defiantly across his chest.

"I waited out there in that parking lot for 2 fucking hours for you because you were too lazy to get in your car this morning and drive me home before you went to your stupid meeting!" Kate yelled at him, letting everything out "2 fucking hours in that parking lot!"

"You could have waited inside like I told you to," Randy defended himself.

"And listen to you fucking tell everyone within earshot about how I was fucking hungover?!" Kate yelled back as she slammed her now empty glass down on the kitchen counter.

"I didn't ask you to get so fucking drunk you couldn't walk last night did I Kate?!" Randy yelled back, suddenly getting very angry at her tone and how she was speaking to him right now.

"No you didn't but I fucking asked YOU to stop telling the whole fucking world about it didn't I?!" Kate yelled back.

"If you weren't so hungover then I wouldn't have a story to tell would I?!" Randy answered back defiantly, trying to justify himself and his actions.

He was always right and he refused to let her convince him otherwise.

"Oh so it's my fault that you spent the afternoon humiliating me infront of your work mates is it?!" Kate yelled back, not believing that she was hearing this right now.

"So this is why you're so pissed?" Randy asked, very confused but trying to calm himself down a little "You're pissed off because you're embarrassed about being hungover is that it? Oh grow up Katherine!"

That really got Kate fired up.

"Yes that makes me pissed that you felt the need to want to embarrass me infront of people I don't even fucking know!" Kate started yelling again "But you wanna know why I'm really pissed at you?! I am pissed because not only did you make me wait for you while you had your stupid fucking meeting but you made me wait extra time because you were chatting up some ugly piece of ass!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Randy asked, very confused again as he looked at Kate "And why the fuck have you got something spilled all over you?"

"I saw you chatting up that blonde bitch on your way to the parking lot!" Kate yelled at Randy "And she happens to be the reason that I had hot coffee spilled all over me."

"What happened?" Randy asked, his voice calming down almost completely.

"That stupid bitch ran into me and spilled her hot coffee all over me!" Kate yelled, thinking about the incident only making her even more mad "And then she has the fucking cheek to blame the whole thing on me and then she calls me a fucking ring rat! Stupid whore!"

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Randy asked, not believing what he was hearing "She seemed like a perfectly nice girl when I bumped into her after my meeting."

"You would think that because you're Randy Orton the walking erection!" Kate scoffed, looking at Randy with complete disgust "You can't even keep it in your paints even for an ugly piece of ass like that fucking Samantha 'whatever the hell her last name is' girl!"

"I can't keep it in my pants?!" Randy yelled back, getting very wound up by Kate's words.

She had a tendency to know exactly how to push all his buttons and get him so mad.

"I can't keep it in my pants?!" Randy repeated as he continued to yell at Kate "You're the one that got so drunk last night you were all over any ugly ass guy that walked by you! You were the one acting like the slut last night so don't you stand there all high and mighty and tell me I can't keep it in my pants!"

"Oh is that how you really feel Randy?!" Kate yelled back, refusing to let this one go "You just think I'm some dumb slut don't you!"

"You fucked my ugly ass creepy cousin last night and you hadn't even been introduced yet!" Randy exclaimed "I think that earns the title of slutty don't you?!"

"You know Randy sometimes you can be a massive asshole!" Kate pretty much screamed at the 3rd generation superstar.

"Well you're a bitch all the time so consider yourself lucky Katherine!" Randy yelled back at her.

"Oh really?!" Kate yelled back.

"Really!" Randy yelled back "Thank God that you don't have to live with someone as self-centred as yourself!"

"You know what then, why don't I just pack my stuff and just get my so called slutty ass out of this stupid house?!" Kate screamed back as she immediately stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"That would be fucking fantastic!" Randy yelled after her as he followed her to find Kate storming around the living room grabbing her handbag, her phone and her keys off the coffee table.

"What would be fucking fantastic is getting the hell away from you!" Kate yelled as she whipped her head around to stare Randy straight in the eyes.

The pair were locked in a cold stare before Kate turned heel and walked in the direction of the front door. Randy didn't move from his position where he stood as Kate disappeared out of the room. The Legend Killer didn't utter another word as he heard the front door open and slam shut.

_In the present…._

And now here he was. He couldn't control himself. He shouldn't have yelled at her like that. She was his best friend and he had dragged her to the arena even though he knew she was feeling like that and yes he had kept her waiting because he was busy chatting up Sam. And now he felt like shit and she probably did too considering the awful things he'd said to her. Without another though Randy pretty much jumped out of his seat and headed straight for the kitchen window. It was still raining outside but maybe she hadn't even left. Maybe she'd just got into her car and was sitting there outside. Maybe she didn't want to go anywhere but just wanted to get away from him.

The Legend Killer looked outside the window and sighed as he didn't see Kate's red jeep parked where it usually was outside the kitchen, but then his eyes wandered further into the night and he noticed a pair of red tail lights further down the driveway. It had to be Kate. She hadn't even made it out of the driveway. Without even bothering to look for an umbrella, Randy just headed for the front door and without thinking just started jogging into the darkness and into the rain after those tail lights.

Kate was still just sitting there in the driver's seat. She'd managed to control her tears and now she was just breathing. Her eyes were closed and she was just trying to calm herself down. Her headache was starting to fade away and she was thankful for that. She didn't want to do anything that was going to aggravate it anymore. She just wanted it to go away right now. She just wanted to fall asleep and make the whole day go away. She just wanted to start tomorrow already.

A knock on the passenger's window suddenly startled the brunette and caused her eyes to flip open immediately and seek out what the hell was knocking on her window. She wasn't even angry anymore when she noticed Randy looking in at her through the passengers window. If anything, seeing him standing there in the pouring rain just made her sad. He was her best friend and they had grown up together. She had always felt good and safe around him. She never wanted to hear him say to her the things he'd said earlier in the house.

Randy knocked on the glass again and drew Kate's head back to reality. The Legend Killer sent her a small smile but her face remained expressionless as she just stared at him. Moments went by and Randy waited patiently outside the car as Kate continued to just stare at him. She only wished he didn't look so adorable all soaking wet. She finally reached her hand out to the set of controls on her side of the car and unlocked the passenger's door. Randy heard the click of the lock and immediately opened the door nod jumped into the passenger's seat.

Randy wiped the raindrops from his face as he looked down at his attire only to find, expectedly of course, that his jeans and T-shirt were both completely soaked through. The same went for the sneakers on his feet. Soggy socks were everybody's favourite of course. The pair remained in silence. Kate was staring at the steering wheel infront of her and after Randy was done inspecting the rain damage to himself he turned his head to face Kate.

"I'm sorry Katie," Randy spoke softly "I shouldn't have said those things I said to you. You were right. I was being a jerk today even though I knew you were having a bad day. I'm sorry."

Kate simply nodded and she could feel the tears welling in her eyes again and she didn't care anymore. She surrendered herself. She looked into Randy's blue eyes for a moment before she leant over to the passenger's side and surrendered herself into his arms, resting her head on his soaking wet T-shirt.

"I'm sorry," Randy repeated as he held the brunette tight in his arms.

His lips found her forehead and left a kiss as one of his hands stroked the back of her head. His fingers entwining in her soft brown hair.

"I didn't sleep with him," Kate sniffled, Randy finally picking up that she was crying.

"OK," Randy replied, not even caring right now.

He just wanted to make her feel better. She was his best friend and he needed her and he didn't want to lose her. He was her best friend and he needed to be there for her. He never wanted to make her cry.

"I hate hearing you cry," Randy commented honestly as Kate continued to cry into his chest "I'm so sorry Kate."

"I know," Kate replied "Just hold me please."

Randy breathed deeply as he adjusted his grip around the sleek brunette, his arms tightening around her "OK."

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile but lately I've been in a fanfiction writing mood and I've been updating a couple of my fanfics! My Daughter (the One Secret sequel) and this one happen to be my favourites to write at the moment so I'll probably concentrate on them for awhile and try and get my reader and reviewer interest back! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I hope you guys liked this chapter - it had it's light hearted moments but for the most part I know it was a little heavier than it's previous chapters but I'm still trying to establish the whole Randy/Kate relationship properly before this story really starts to get into the proper plot. I also introduced the Samantha Croft character - hope you guys hate her already because she's going to be a very important part of the story from here on in! What do you guys think might happen next? Please let me know what you think of this chapter and let me know that you guys are still interested in me continuing to update it! God Bless, Until Next Time, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	6. I Want To Cover Her In Vomit

**A/N: Usually I leave the authors notes until the end but I just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story – it has been receiving a lot of love so I am doing my best to keep my imagination going with this one and updating as regularly as I can! Hope you like this chapter. Also wanted to mention that I have changed the setting of the story from Louisville, Kentucky to Toluca Lake, California. I believe California is a more realistic state to have a well established and thriving modeling scene. Enjoy, Mrs Bridget Orton xx**

**Chapter 6 – I Want To Cover Her In Vomit**

Kate had another mini heart attack and choked on her latest mouthful of Swedish Fish as the same harsh shrill laugh erupted from her kitchen. The brunette huffed in annoyance as she looked at the carnage around her – Swedish Fish all over the nice clean carpet surrounding her. And then to top it all off, there was that damn shrill laughter again.

Kate frowned as she turned in the direction of her kitchen and could just see that blonde bob bopping as Samantha Croft threw her head back in an absolute fit of laughter. Kate scowled. She couldn't believe that anything that came out of Randy's mouth was possibly so funny that Samantha felt the need to verbally communicate her response in a pitch only dogs could hear. Randy couldn't tell a proper joke to save his life. If ever they were in a hostage situation and the gunman was holding Randy at gunpoint, telling him that he needed to tell a funny joke in order to not be shot, Kate would have just told the gunman to shoot her first because it would have been less painful than listening to Randy attempt at a funny joke. The boy could barely do Knock-Knock jokes, and was banned by his entire family, Kate included, from telling any kind of joke that required a punch line. Randy had his moments, Kate had to admit that, but not in a throw-my-head-back-and-laugh-hysterically-like-Samantha way.

And that was another thing. Why on Earth did she insist on being called Samantha all the time? That was pretty much like herself making everyone call her Katherine or Randy make everyone call him Randall all the time. She probably didn't even know that nicknames existed. Maybe she didn't know how to shorten Samantha into a nickname. She's probably so dumb because she's actually missing parts of her brain because she was continually dropped on her head as a child, or maybe she was homeschooled in Alaska and her parents just couldn't be bothered with teaching her anything because they realised what a dumbass she was. Kate sighed. Wow. She really did hate Samantha Croft.

The brunette leant on the back of the couch and cocked her head to get a better look at Miss Samantha Croft. So she wasn't terribly unfortunate looking, but then again Kate had only ever seen her with the layers of caked on make-up that she was currently sporting. A thick layer of foundation, caked on down to the bottom of her chin where Kate could make out the colour difference line. Then there was a little eyeshadow, liner and mascara, which were standard, but then there was the lipstick. Why anyone invented nude coloured lipstick Kate would never understand. Why Samantha had decided it was a good idea to match the colour of her lipstick to the colour of her foundation, Kate really didn't want to understand that. It didn't take a rocket scientist, or even lack of a brain, to understand that when your lips are the same colour as your face, the lips just disappear. Kate was utterly confused why Samantha would purposely want to make herself look like a muppet.

Kate's eyes wandered. Her blonde bob was cute. Unfortunately Kate couldn't fault it, but she could definitely fault the mess of fabric that Samantha had decided to throw on today. Obviously she shopped at the kids department at Wal-Mart because her dress was not only 3 sizes too small, but the print was visually raping Kate's eyes. It genuinely looked like the 70s had just crapped all over her halter neck dress. Kate only glanced for a moment down to Samantha's shoes before she decided against torturing herself any further. She was hoping that those dogs's that could hear Samantha's high-pitched shrill laughter would barge through the door and maul the crap out of those sorry excuses for footwear.

Kate momentarily ducked back behind the couch as Samantha's eyes drifted slightly towards her. Thankfully Samantha hadn't seen her and therefore she could continue to inspect the blonde. Kate was sure there were plenty more things she could fault her on. Maybe this afternoon wasn't a total waste after all.

Kate was, to say the least, immensely peeved when Randy had cancelled on her today. Of course, because he is a male, he cancelled at the last minute when Kate had already cleared her Saturday afternoon so they could go play putt-putt golf. Kate loved putt-putt golf even more than she liked Swedish fish, and almost as much as sex. Now that was saying something about her putt-putt love affair! His timing was also perfect because at the moment Kate's jeep was at the garage getting a new oil filter so she didn't even have a means of transportation out of the Samantha Croft hellhole currently threatening her sanity. Kate hated it when Randy cancelled on her for his dates. He had done it continuously when dating Miss Prissy – especially on weekends when Kate was beckoned to the country house for tea and polo. The thought of Randy dressed in golf pants and a polo shirt riding a horse and trying to coordinate a polo stick was just too much.

Kate suddenly snorted at the memory and had to quickly duck back behind the couch just in case her snort was louder than she thought, and Samantha had heard it. Thankfully she hadn't.

Kate watched as Samantha finally stood up from the bar stool she was seated on at the one end of the kitchen counter. Samantha was a lot shorter than Kate and Kate had known that since they had first met. What she didn't realise, or what hadn't clicked, was that Samantha therefore was a hell of a lot shorter than Randy, especially now that Kate was looking at them together in the kitchen.

_When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies!_

Kate practically jumped out of her seat as her cell phone started blaring from its spot on the arm of the couch adjacent to the couch she was sitting on. The brunette reached for her phone and checked the caller display. _Diane Sauer. _Kate smiled.

"_Hey Di," Kate smiled as she answered her phone._

"_Hello gorgeous girl," Diane replied in her usual chipper tone "What is my favourite supermodel up to today?"_

"_Just lounging around today Di," Kate replied, placing her free hand behind her head as she relaxed into the couch "Day off today."_

"_So let me guess," Diane spoke "There's a pair of sweatpants on those lovely long legs and a packet of Swedish fish to your left."_

_Kate couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at her sweatpants attire and her extra large Swedish fish packet next to her._

"_You were close," Kate replied "But the fishies are to my right actually."_

"_You are very lucky that the good Lord has blessed you with a supermodel metabolism," Di laughed "Because you sure as hell do not have the diet commitment of a supermodel."_

"_You see that would never work Di," Kate laughed in reply "I love my fishies too much."_

"_You are hopeless," Di laughed "How have you been?"_

"_Urg," Kate groaned as she turned her head around to face the kitchen again momentarily before returning to her comfortable position "I've definitely had better days."_

"_Now that doesn't sound very good," Diane replied "Where are you?"_

"_Just at home," Kate replied "But unfortunately…"_

_Kate started her sentence but had to momentarily stop as another orchestra of shrill laughter interrupted her._

"_Katie, you're not torturing cats over there are you?" Diane asked hesitantly._

"_I wish," Kate groaned, pausing a moment to see if another eruption of laughter was going to follow, but thankfully it didn't "My housemate has one of his new conquests over."_

"_Is she the one torturing cats then?" Diane asked, still confused about the source of the laughter._

_Kate erupted into a fit of giggles. _

"_Well she definitely is torturing all of us within earshot with that laugh of hers," Kate laughed into the receiver._

"_Oh dear Lord you poor girl," Diane exclaimed. _

_Kate laughed. Diane always made her smile. She was definitely a good manager. _

"_I don't actually know what's worse though," Kate spoke._

"_What's that?" Diane asked. _

"_What's worse about her that is," Kate explained "The fact that she laughs like a hyena on speed or the fact that she actually finds Randy's jokes humorous."_

"_Oh sweetheart," Diane laughed "I have to agree. There is nothing funny about the body on that Randy of yours."_

"_Here we go again," Kate sighed. _

"_What?!" Diane exclaimed "The boy is delicious. D.E.L.I…."_

"_I think we got it Di," Kate said rolling her eyes. _

"_Fine," Diane huffed._

"_You know I love you Di," Kate spoke with a smile "I just wish you'd refrain from verbally raping Randy everytime I mention him."_

"_If verbal rape is all I can get from that boy then I am going to take it!" Diane replied._

_Kate laughed so hard she nearly choked on the few Swedish fish she'd just throw into her mouth._

"_You are too much sometimes Di," Kate replied, still laughing "Just too much."_

"_So apart from the dying cat laugh, how is this new one?" Diane inquired, changing topics. _

"_Don't even get me started Di," Kate replied "I would be here all day."_

"_That bad huh?" Diane asked._

"_The first time we met she bumped into me and covered me in hot coffee," Kate summed up "And now I want to cover her in vomit."_

"_Oh dear Katie," Diane replied "Are you sure you're not just being protective of young Randy?"_

"_You see I usually am when he starts bringing his floozies home," Kate openly admitted "But I genuinely think I hate this one."_

"_That's because you don't think anyone will ever be quite good enough for your Randy," Diane commented "So, changing the topic onto bigger and brighter things…. Did you get the new portfolio images I sent you?"_

"_Oo yes I did indeed!" Kate excitedly exclaimed into the receiver. _

The brunette then pressed the phone to her ear, keeping it in place with her shoulder as she dropped to the floor to rummage around for her laptop.

"_What did you think?" Diane asked. _

"_Love love love them!" Kate exclaimed again as she started crawling under the coffee table "Ah ha!"_

Kate finally retrieved her laptop from under a pair of Randy's sweatpants in the middle of the living room. She fixed herself into a cross-legged position on the carpet and opened the laptop.

"_I got your e-mail this morning and meant to call you but it completely slipped my mind," Kate exclaimed as she opened up the e-mail and started browsing through the photographs._

"_So, now that I'm here and all ears, tell me what you think," Diane spoke._

"_Honestly Di," Kate spoke "I trust your judgment. The ones you've picked look good to me. I like them all."_

"_Excellent work Katie, I like your fast paced decisions," Diane commented happily "Now I'm putting together your casting cards this weekend also so your details are all the same?"_

"_That I know of yes," Kate nodded._

"_Still 110 pounds, or are the Swedish fish accumulating?" Diane cheekily asked._

"_Very funny Di," Kate said rolling her eyes "I was 110 pounds this morning so it's still the same yes."_

"Christ Kate you're getting fat!" Randy suddenly exclaimed, causing Kate to jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

The 3rd generation superstar winked at his housemate as he led Samantha across the living room to take a seat with him on the couch where Kate had been previously.

"_Oo is that my lover?!" Diane suddenly exclaimed, getting all excited._

"_Yes it is," Kate replied rolling her eyes "I'll talk to you Monday?"_

"_Fine," Diane huffed "You're no fun when you're hating on the screechy lady."_

"_I know," Kate laughed "I'll be into the office Monday morning at 9am ok?"_

"_Done and done," Diane replied "Will see you then with finished products. Ciao bella."_

"_Ciao," Kate replied before flipping her cell phone shut. _

"Work business I presume?" Randy asked as soon as Kate shut her cell phone.

"It was Di about my portfolio," Kate explained, trying her best to keep her eyes on Randy instead of killing Samantha with her eyes.

"Did I mention that Kate here does a little modeling Samantha?" Randy asked as he turned to face the blonde currently hanging off his arm.

Samantha forced a smile in Kate's direction momentarily before turning back to Randy.

"Yeah you mentioned something like that," Samantha replied.

"Just last week she did a shoot in LA for Victoria's Secret," Randy continued.

"Which might I add you enjoying way more than I did Randy," Kate spoke, focusing her eyes on her e-mail as she started checking it whilst it was open on her laptop screen.

"I didn't enjoy it that much," Randy explained, turning to face Samantha.

"Of course not pookie bear," Samantha replied, reaching out a finger and tapping Randy's nose.

Kate couldn't help from scrunching her nose up. That was it. This woman was definitely asking to be covered in vomit. Lovely red, post Swedish fish vomit.

"I don't think I could ever be a model," Samantha suddenly spoke again.

Kate's eyes were drawn from her laptop screen up to the couple.

"Why's that sweetheart?" Randy asked.

"It's so degrading," Samantha scoffed, her eyes settling directly on Kate as she continued to speak "Prancing around infront of a camera in your underwear isn't exactly a job that requires brains."

"Well that's a good thing then isn't it," Kate retaliated "Cause your boyfriend over there doesn't need a brain to do his job then does he?"

"Randy's an athlete," Samantha replied "His job requires skills, technique and years and years of training."

"Yes it does," Randy nodded, smirking at the ego boost as he turned to face Kate.

"I'm so glad my job doesn't involve that," Kate brushed off as her gaze returned to her e-mails "I need no skills and not really any technique and I get paid more than Randy."

"Oi!" Randy exclaimed.

"Guess people like seeing me in my underwear more than you Randall," Kate said, cocking an eyebrow at her housemate.

"More people respect Randy though," Samantha suddenly butted in.

"I beg your pardon?" Kate asked, this time cocking an eyebrow at Samantha.

"You heard me," Samantha smirked as she stared Kate down "No one respects a model that takes her clothes off for money."

Kate was fuming. More and more things were being added to that "Things I Hate About Samantha Croft" list she was mentally compiling in her head. The nerve of this girl to sit there in her house, on her couch, in her living room, next to her best friend and talk to her like that. Oh no, that was not how Kate Wilson rolls. Kate Wilson takes shit from nobody.

"Honey I would pay you to take that hideous dress off," Kate scoffed as she stared Samantha straight in the eyes.

"That's only because you wouldn't know fashion and class if it slapped you straight across your face," Samantha replied.

"You know what, I would love to see my hand slapped straight across your face," Kate retorted, suddenly getting to her feet.

Samantha followed, as did Randy as he stepped between the women.

"Once again the cheap model proves she has no class," Samantha scoffed at Kate, as she looked her up and down "She has to resort to violence to win the verbal wars she finds herself losing."

"Honey I could sit here and verbally bash you all day," Kate replied, taking a step closer towards Samantha and Randy "I would just enjoy it more if I were physically bashing you though."

"Come on then Kate," Samantha said standing exactly where she was but verbally egging Kate on, urging her closer "Show me exactly how classless models solve their problems apart from taking off their clothes."

"You know Samantha," Kate retorted as she took another step forward so her face was inches from Samantha's "I would love to see how many dumb blonde bitches it takes to spell the word 'model'."

"Ladies, c'mon this is getting a little out of hand," Randy spoke up, looking between Samantha and Kate to see who was going to make the first move.

"Randy this is ridiculous," Samantha said, turning to face the 3rd generation superstar "How can you let her talk to me, your girlfriend, with such disrespect?"

"What the fuck?!" Kate exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air "You started it!"

"Randy, please can we go somewhere else," Samantha cooed to Randy as she took his hand in hers "I really don't feel safe here. She's scaring me Randy."

Kate's mouth was wide open but no words were coming up. She was completely shocked and exacerbated as to what she was hearing right now. This woman was either a) completely bi-polar and out of her mind, b) a ridiculously dramatic actress or c) a manipulative bitch. Samantha had started to the verbal jabs at Kate and 2 seconds later she was making herself out to be the victim.

"Please Randy," Samantha cooed again as she pulled Randy closer towards her "I think we should go. I'm scared."

Randy turned around looked Kate straight in the eyes.

"I think you should apologise to Samantha Kate," Randy spoke "What you said was out of line."

"And I think you should shut the fuck up!" Kate exclaimed, absolutely furious at what she was hearing right now "What the fuck Randy?!"

"Why does she talk like that to you Randy? She shouldn't talk like that. She shouldn't be so mean to you," Samantha spoke again, cuddling up to Randy.

"Kate?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow at his housemate "Are you going to apologise?"

Kate was so mad right now she could swear she felt steam coming out of her ears. She looked into the eyes of Randy Orton, waiting for an apology. His blue eyes were staring holes into her. Kate's eyes then travelled down to the eyes of Miss Samantha Croft herself. Her eyes were grey-blue and they stared at Kate as the blonde smugly smirked at the brunette. It was at that very moment Kate knew that there was a reason she had been hating on Samantha Croft all day. She wasn't imagining things or just being over protective of Randy.

"Sure, sure, I'll apologise," Kate replied sarcastically "I'll apologise the day Miss Hyena over there gets herself a modeling contract. So you know you shouldn't hold your breath Randy cause I don't think Victoria's Secret is hiring teletubbies from the 70s."

Without even staying an extra moment to see the looks on either of their faces, Kate Wilson bent down and picked up her laptop from the carpeted floor and took off out of the living room and upstairs.

Randy had a very bad habit of treating Kate like she meant a lot less to him whenever they were in the presence of his flavour of the month. Kate could usually deal with it because she knew that there was limited time that she'd actually have to put up with the girl. 1 week, 2 weeks, maximum 4 weeks. After that the girl would be gone and Randy would be back to his usual self – the pleasant, happy Randy she lived with. There was something about Samantha Croft though that made her different to the other flavours. There was something about her that didn't sit quite right. She made Kate's blood boil and it was for all the dot points Kate had added to her list today. It was also for the fact that she had, without a doubt, locked in her answer.

c) Samantha Croft was a manipulative bitch.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it – it feels a bit weird writing this one because it's been so long so I hope I did OK for my first chapter after such an extended absence. Felt we needed a little more establishing of the Samantha Croft character and we also had a little more background knowledge about Kate's modeling – both aspects which will come into play later as pivotal parts of the story's direction. Not a lot of Randy stuff at the moment but I promise next chapter will have more. READ & REVIEW, Mrs Bridget Orton xx**


	7. You Need A Doctor

**Chapter 7 - You Need A Doctor**

Kate adjusted her duvet over her as she reached for the remote next to her. A wild Saturday night was in store for her - in her pyjamas at 8pm and about to watch the latest episodes of _Suits _that she had TeVo'ed. She had had a long day running around LA for casting calls with all the major designers in preparation for LA Fashion Week in a month's time and this down time, therefore, was exactly what she wanted right now.

Kate absolutely loved fashion week time of the year. Not only was it one of her biggest pay packets for the entire year, but it was amazing fun! She spent the entire week running from fashion show to fashion show like a headless chicken, but it was that much fun that she looked forward to it all year. She got her hair and make-up done more than one a day which was heaven and although her hair did take a beating due to the constant styling, getting her hair done was still on her list of pleasures. Then there were the amazing clothes she got to wear. LA Fashion week wasn't as haute couture as Paris and Milan fashion week but the clothes that she got to wear for LA were still amazing! The best part though? The odd gift from the designers that had deemed your catwalk performance worthy of a little fashion reward.

The only problem with fashion week, though, was that for the month leading up to casting calls and then the month leading up to fashion week itself, she was required to be on a strict no carbs, no sugar diet. Kate hated limiting what she ate but as it was really only for two months out of the whole year she couldn't really complain all that much. For the rest of the year she allowed her ridiculous metabolism to help her keep in shape, along with regular gym visits with Randy. That was definitely one of the bonuses of having a Victoria's Secret contract - they didn't want you to be stick thin. They wanted you to have a little meat on your bones and they wanted you to have some curves, and that was just fine with Kate.

The brunette flipped through her TeVo trying to find the episode of _Suits _she was up to. She was looking forward to a night filled with drooling over that gorgeous lawyer Mike Ross.

_Knock Knock!_

Kate rolled her eyes as she glanced towards the door to her bedroom.

"Yes Randall?" Kate called as she remained in her spot on her bed.

"Can I come in?" Randy called from the otherside of the door.

"Why do you even both knocking?" Kate asked with a small laugh "Seeing as it's just me and you in this house, it's very obvious that it's you."

"You could be naked or something," Randy replied.

"That has never stopped you before Mr Orton," Kate stated, rolling her eyes again as her laugh disappeared.

She knew the exact reason why Randy was knocking at her door these days. Bitchmantha Daft. Kate chuckled to herself as she mentally referred to Randy's new girlfriend by the nickname she'd come up with for the blonde. Bitchmantha Daft was much better than boring old Samantha Croft.

"Can I come in already?" Randy whined from the otherside of the door, pulling Kate out of her thoughts.

"Will you just open the door already idiot?!" Kate called, utterly confused as to why Randy was still waiting out in the hallway "I don't remember asking for a secret password so you could enter.

"You used to love giving me secret passwords when we were little," Randy replied with a smile as he finally opened the door to Kate's room and entered.

"That's because you have a terrible terrible memory and I was simply trying to annoy the crap out of you," Kate replied with a cocked eyebrow in Randy's direction.

"How is an 8 year old supposed to remember and recite the 50 states in 10 seconds?!" Randy exclaimed with a small laugh escaping his lips.

"You just weren't trying hard enough," Kate smirked in reply.

"You know I honestly thought you were going to grow out of being a smart ass," Randy said, rolling his eyes as he walked across Kate's room and took a seat at the end of her bed.

"Did you grow out of your horrendous joke telling?" Kate inquired in response.

"I can tell jokes!" Randy exclaimed in his defence.

"Not funny ones," Kate replied with a small laugh "And I hate to tell you this Rand, but that's kinda the point of jokes. They're supposed to be funny."

"Ha ha," Randy laughed sarcastically in reply.

"So, why are you visiting me at this late hour then?" Kate asked, taking a sip from her protein shake next to her bed.

"It's 8pm," Randy replied with a cocked eyebrow "My question to you was going to be why are you already in bed at 8pm on a Saturday night?"

"Too many date offers," Kate brushed off dramatically, throwing her head back "Couldn't decide which gorgeous guy was worth my time."

"So you decided instead to stay in and refuse them all dates?" Randy asked with a smile.

"Naturally," Kate replied with a smirk "Picking just one would have just not been fair."

"That's a shame because you could have actually had yourself some action tonight," Randy commented with a smirk.

"Whatever Randy," Kate replied, rolling her eyes.

"How long's it been now Sunshine?" Randy asked teasingly.

"Never you mind how long it's been for me," Kate simply replied "As I am not a walking erection, I can actually survive without sex."

"That long eh?" Randy asked, continuing to tease Kate clearly wanting to push her to breaking point.

"Randy your sex doesn't even count!" Kate exclaimed, pointing a finger at Randy.

"Does too!" Randy exclaimed in his defence "Why not?!"

"Because she sounds like she's hysterically hiccupping the entire time," Kate exclaimed in reply, bursting into a fit of giggles and burying her head momentarily into her duvet "It's ridiculous."

"She does not," Randy replied, pouting.

"And I don't think having the hysterical hiccups can be all that enjoyable," Kate replied, still laughing.

"Still counts as sex," Randy replied, still pouting like a 5 year old.

"Whatever you say Mr Legend Killer," Kate replied.

"Hang on!" Randy suddenly exclaimed, as if a light bulb had just been lit up in his brain "You can hear me having sex from in here?!"

Kate laughed again.

"Of course I can!" Kate exclaimed, chuckling "These walls aren't very thick my dear."

"So you've heard me and every single girl I've had sex with in my room?!" Randy asked, his facial expression telling that he was sure to not like the answer Kate was about to give him.

"Oh yeah," Kate replied with a smile and a giant nod.

"Oh god," Randy groaned as he shut his eyes momentarily in a slight phase of embarrassment.

"My absolute favourite was Pixie," Kate continued as she glanced off into space dramatically "If we needed any more proof that she was a stripper then we only needed to listen to that potty mouth she had in the bedroom."

Kate erupted into laughter as she saw Randy bury his head in one of his hands to mask the redness of his cheeks.

"Oh god Randy," Kate spoke, trying to stiffly her laugher "The number of times she would call you bitch..."

Kate couldn't even finish her sentence before bursting into laughter once more.

"And Makena," Kate continued, as she suddenly remembered "She was my second favourite."

"Oh no," Randy groaned again.

" 'Oh Randy, if you didn't live with that horrid girl we could have better sex' ," Kate spoke dramatically, imitating one of Randy's worse girlfriends " 'Then I could suck you off every single day.' "

Kate burst into hysterical laughter and Randy could help but try and laugh through his embarrassment at the current display of his sex life.

"Well I just came in to tell you that I'm off for the night," Randy suddenly spoke, changing the conversation topic.

Kate calmed down her laughter and suddenly realised that she'd failed to realise how Randy was dressed. Clean dark jeans, crisp blue button up shirt and all that unnecessary gel through his longer than usual hair.

"You should really think about getting that mess cut by the way," Kate commented as she pointed to Randy's hair.

Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"Samantha likes it long so I'm trying it out," Randy explained.

Kate sighed and tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She didn't feel like starting another fight tonight about Bitchmantha Daft. Nearly every night this week Miss Daft was either here invading Kate's personal sanctuary with her dying cat laugh or Kate and Randy were arguing about something related to Bitchmantha. Kate hated fighting with Randy and it was mostly because they barely fought, until Miss Daft came into the picture that is.

"Well I guess I'll just see you tomorrow or whatever then," Kate replied, turning her attention back to the TV infront of her as she started flipping through her TeVo.

Randy eyed her for a moment before deciding to drop it.

"OK then," Randy replied as he stood up from his seat on Kate's bed and headed for the door "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye," Kate replied, without even looking at him.

Randy paused a moment, tempted to say something but again decided to drop it. He simply walked out of Kate's room and closed the door behind him.

Kate sighed as she turned her head towards the closed door. She hated how much Randy had changed since he started dating Bitchmantha. Sure he was always a little different when he had a new girlfriend but this was different. This girl was infiltrating his life and monopolising all his time. Now that Kate actually stopped to think about it she hadn't spent the day together with Randy, just him and her, for pretty much the entire duration of his new relationship thus far. Sure he was on the road a lot, but pretty much any time he returned to California during the week he made plans with Bitchmantha. Even if he was home during that time, Bitchmantha was with him and that meant Kate wasn't. She couldn't stand the woman and she honestly couldn't care less about making friends. Randy would be done with this one soon too.

Kate paused a moment. She really did hope that Randy would be done with this one soon. This was the longest relationship he'd been in to date but that didn't mean anything right? That girl was a bitch and one day Randy would wake up and realise it. At least she hoped Randy would.

_Ring ring! Ring ring!_

Kate turned to her bedside table as her cell phone started ringing. She had forgotten to change her ringtone back to her usual trashy ones after her casting calls this morning. Her manager, Diane Sauer insisted that she change her cell's ringtone to the most generic one during casting calls just in case she accidentally forgot to put it on silent. Much less embarrassing than having the Pussycat Dolls blaring out of your cell halfway through a casting with an upper class fashion labels. Kate reached for the phone.

_"Yello?" Kate spoke into her phone as she flipped it open without checking the caller display. _

_"Interesting choice of colour," the voice on the other end commented "Personally I'm more partial to green."_

_"Kate laughed into the receiver. _

_"What can I help you with tonight John?" Kate asked. _

Of course it was John Cena. Every night this week he'd called her. It was cute and Kate had to admit it was a nice change from the zero calls she usually got apart from the occasional call from Randy's mom.

_"Whatcha doing?" John asked. _

_"In bed with my TeVo," Kate replied. _

_"Now what is a gorgeous girl like you doing at home on a Saturday night?" John asked, genuinely shocked at Kate's Saturday night revelation "Sounds like you need a doctor."_

Kate rolled her eyes. He was cheezy. This guy was ridiculously cheezy for a big beefy professional wrestler. The biggest load of cheese, though, had to be the fact that he continually referred to himself as the Doctor of Thugonomics.

_"I had casting calls all day today," Kate simply explained, trying to ignore Cena's last comment "I'm beat."_

_"Let me guess, LA fashion week casting calls?" John asked. _

_Kate narrowed her eyes. _

_"That is correct," Kate replied "You do your research don't you?"_

_"How else do you think I got so good at stalking pretty women?" John replied, without skipping a beat. _

Kate liked how he could keep up with her. She loved talking and she loved having conversations. She loved conservations even more though when she was having them with someone who could keep up with her comebacks and witty remarks. John was the only other guy she'd ever met that could. The other was Randy, but she though that was heavily based on the fact that Randy and her had grown up together. He'd had time to develop his comebacks and witty remarks.

_"Now surely you're not talking about me?" Kate asked. _

_"And why is that?" John asked, a smile appearing on his face as he anticipated what kind of smart assed reply she had to give him. _

_"Because let's face it Cena," Kate replied, a smirk appearing on her face as she spoke her next words "I'm fucking gorgeous, not just pretty."_

_John laughed loudly into the receiver. _

_"You are just as ridiculous as always Miss Wilson," John laughed. _

_Kate smiled. _

_"So what are you doing this evening then Mr Cena?" Kate inquired "Seeing as you're making fun of my wild Saturday night I'm assuming you've got something along the lines of world domination planned?"_

_"World domination and a beer," John replied. _

_"Should I replace that world domination with a TV to get your honest answer?" Kate laughed. _

_"Actually you should replace world domination with a jigsaw puzzle," John sighed "Man I'm a sad fucker."_

_Kate laughed out loud again. _

_"What the fuck are you doing with a jigsaw puzzle?!" Kate asked, utterly confused as to why John Cena was sitting at home on a Saturday night with a jigsaw puzzle and a beer. The combination made him sound like an alcoholic 4 year old. _

_"Fucking power outage in the San Diego area," John explained "No TV, no electricity, no sanity pretty much."_

_"So are there at least naked women on this jigsaw puzzle?" Kate inquired. _

_"Ha!" John laughed "Not even my dear. There's fucking barnyard animals everywhere."_

_"Where the fuck are you?!" Kate laughed hysterically._

_"At my house!" John pouted "My nieces and nephews are the only reason I actually own jigsaw puzzles!"_

_"Good, cause if there was a strange barnyard animal fetish somewhere in John Cena I think it's time we ended this phone conversation," Kate laughed. _

_"I dunno," John replied "This sheep is pretty hot."_

_Kate started rolling around in her bed laughing hysterically again. _

_"John stop!" Kate begged, still laughing "It hurts to keep laughing at you."_

_I open up to you about my love for all things woolly and you laugh at me!" John exclaimed, feigning hurt and shock "I am hurt Katherine."_

_"Seriously John," Kate continued laughing, clutching her stomach in pain._

_"God your laugh is beautiful," John commented. _

Kate's laughter finally started to subside and she smiled into the phone.

_"You're just full of compliments tonight aren't you?" Kate replied, feeling her cheeks going a deep shade of red. _

_"Only for the fucking gorgeous ones right?" John replied. _

Kate rolled her eyes at the fact he'd used her 'fucking gorgeous' self-description as opposed to the 'pretty' one he'd dropped earlier.

_"Something like that," Kate smiled. _

"_I'm going to ask you one more time," John suddenly spoke, his voice suddenly turning mildly serious "Let me take you out."_

Kate sighed. There he goes again. She had turned John Cena down that many times this week she'd actually lost count. He was gorgeous no doubt, but there were many reasons why she kept turning down his invitations for dates. The main one being that Kate had heard that many stories about John from Randy over the years. She knew the way he was with his women. She also knew the harder he tried, ie: the constant asking, was just part of his game. Men like that liked a challenge.

"_John…..," Kate started. _

"_I know, I know," John quickly interrupted "It's getting annoying isn't it?"_

_Kate smiled. _

"_Just a little," Kate replied with a small laugh._

"_Then just say yes," John replied with a laugh of his own "Just one time. It doesn't even have to be a date."_

"_I don't know," Kate commented warily. _

"_I promise I'll stop asking then?" John asked promisingly._

"_Now that sounds like sound kind of twisted blackmail," Kate replied, cocking an eyebrow. _

"_Of course it is," John replied straight away "Only way I can actually get you to be seen in public with me."_

_Kate laughed. _

"_C'mon Kate," John spoke again "Next Friday night. Just me and you as friends. No mention of the 'word' date."_

Kate paused a moment as she sighed. Surely one time couldn't hurt, especially if it wasn't a date and therefore he heart didn't have to be involved at all.

"_I'll take you to the most unromantic place on Earth," John continued, trying his hardest to convince her to say yes "Putt putt."_

_Kate laughed. _

"_Putt putt can be romantic," Kate commented. _

"_I assure you that'll be hilarious more than anything when you witness how truly horrendous I am with a golf stick," John replied with a small laugh._

"_I do believe it's called a golf club not a stick," Kate replied with a small laugh of her own. _

"_See!" John exclaimed "I can't even get the terminology right!"_

Kate laughed again. She did love talking to him and having another friend that she could talk and laugh to wouldn't be so bad.

"_You've convinced me," Kate suddenly replied "I expect a hell of a lot of bad golfing on your part though."_

"_Oh believe me," John replied "That won't be hard."_

"_Next Friday at 5pm?" Kate inquired with a smile._

"_I'll pick you up," John replied. _

_"Looking forward to it," Kate replied. _

_"Peeing my pants with excitement already!" John exclaimed sarcastically. _

_"Go back to your puzzle Cena," Kate replied with a small laugh as she rolled her eyes. _

_"Yes ma'am," John replied "Night."_

_"Goodnight," Kate replied. _

The brunette flipped her cell phone shut and a smile spread itself across her face.

_On the otherside of the door..._

Randy sighed. _What the hell?! She was going out with Cena? He could only assume that it meant a date. Since when were Kate and Cena so close anyway? Randy didn't remember giving Kate his number or giving John her number so he was confused as to how this even happened. How come she hadn't told him she was dating Cena?_

Randy suddenly had a thought. _Cena is no good for her. He uses his women and I will be damned with Kate ends up getting used. He only wants one thing from her. Maybe she's just been hanging out with Cena because I haven't been home that much. I guess I have been spending alot of time with Samantha lately. Maybe if I spend more time with Kate then she doesn't need Cena? That's it!_

Randy mentally hi-fived himself for thinking up such a genius idea so much so that he completely forgot about the first step to the staircase downstairs and nearly went ass over head. Regaining his balance by quickly thrusting both arms out on either side of him the Legend Killer brushed himself off as he headed off to his date with Samantha.

**A/N: Another chapter that I decided to whip up during my lunch break at work this weekend! Haha. Anyway hope you all liked this - what do you think? Kate and Cena make a good potential couple? Is Randy looking out for Kate's best interests or do you think he's being a little jealous and selfish? READ & REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Also wanted to let you know that over at my fanfic **_**My Daughter **_**if you are able to guess the identity of 'the other guy' before I reveal it I will name one of the future **_**My Daughter **_**characters after you. Clues as to who this guy are are mostly in the chapter: **_**The First Time **_**and I will also mention that he was a part of one of the weddings that took place in **_**One Secret**_**... So head over to **_**My Daughter, **_**review and take a guess! **

**Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	8. I Am Not Your Toy

**Chapter 8 – This Is Not A Game And I Am Not Your Toy**

"You are actually the most retarded driver I have ever met!" Kate spoke before she burst into another fit of giggles as Randy finally started driving like a normal person again "I think I am actually going to die in this car today!"

"That hill was at least 90 degrees alright!" Randy exclaimed in his defense as he pointed to the gear shift in Kate's jeep that he was currently driving "And there is definitely something wrong with your shaft! And why is your shaft so big?! It's like the biggest and most retarded shaft I've ever seen!" Kate burst into laughter to the point where she was clutching her stomach in pain as she doubled over in laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" Randy asked, breaking out into a smile himself as he watched Kate having a hard time breathing through all her laughter.

"You do realise that you just referred to my gear shift as a shaft don't you?" Kate managed to get out through her laughter.

"And that's what you're about to pee your pants about?" Randy asked, raising an eyebrow at his housemate, though not being able to help the smile spreading across his face at the sheer enjoyment Kate was getting out of laughing at him.

"You called it the biggest shaft you've ever seen!" Kate exclaimed, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

Randy chuckled as he turned his eyes back on the road.

"Oh Katherine," Randy sighed with a smile "I forgot that deep down you're still a little 13 year old girl."

"A 13year old girl who apparently has a bigger shaft than you!" Kate exclaimed, bursting into another fit of giggles.

Randy rolled his eyes and shook his head as Kate continued on her laughter rampage.

"Despite you being absolutely retarded your laugh is actually incredibly beautiful by the way," Randy commented nonchalantly as he turned his head and sent a smile in the brunette's direction.

Kate cocked an eyebrow at Randy as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I am thoroughly confused as to why all of a sudden anything about me is beautiful Mr Orton," Kate asked suspiciously "Did you shrink my underwear in the washing machine again?"

"Hey, there should be some kind of warning that says 'underwear will shrink if washed in normal warm water'!" Randy exclaimed in his defense.

"Did you put your red underwear in with my white T-shirts again?" Kate asked, her eyebrow still raised as she eyed Randy "Cause I saw you doing laundry this morning when I got up and I will find out whatever it is of mine that you've ruined!"

"Katherine I did not stuff up the washing," Randy replied with a laugh "But remind me again why the hell you have 5000 white T-shirts?!"

"Hey, it's a wardrobe staple my friend," Kate brushed off "Plus I need extras when my idiot housemate doesn't recognize the difference between a load of white washing and his red gay man briefs."

"Briefs are not gay!" Randy exclaimed.

"Yeah, whatever, now are you sure you didn't stuff up the washing this morning?" Kate asked again, pointing a finger in Randy's direction "Cause you're the only full grown man I know that can actually wash an entire load without washing power or fabric softener."

"That was one time!" Randy exclaimed in his defense again.

"And I will never let you forget it," Kate replied with a smile as she turned to look out the window of the car "So why are you being weirdly nice to me today then?"

"Honestly?" Randy asked, a cheeky smile crossing his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at Kate.

"Not if you're going to tell me whilst doing that creepy thing with your eyebrows I don't," Kate replied, frowning at Randy.

Randy burst out laughing.

"But in all seriousness, we haven't spent the day together in ages," Randy replied, seriously giving Kate his answer as he turned and smiled at her "I missed you Katie."

"Naw, aren't you just a big wuss," Kate replied with a smile in her housemate's direction "I missed you a little too loser."

Randy just shook his head and turned his attention back to the road ahead.

"So, while we're here actually," Kate started as she leaned back into her seat and placed her bare feet on the dashboard in front of her.

"Yeah?" Randy asked as he took Kate's jeep around a sharp corner.

"What's the deal with you and Samantha?" Kate asked.

Randy turned to face Kate and could see that her expression meant she was seriously asking him this question. He pondered for a moment giving some smart assed reply that he knew about either make her want to barf or make her roll into a ball of giggles again, but he usually found smart assed replies were not the way to approach the Kate Wilson "serious face". Kate didn't often get the "serious face" out when she was talking with Randy so he knew that when it was out it was better to just be normal, as opposed to his usual self around her.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Well," Kate started as she absentmindedly started toying with the drawstring on her Sofie's shorts "You've been seeing her for ages now."

"Katie I don't think 2 months is actually classified as ages," Randy chuckled.

"Not in normal human time my friend," Kate replied, a small laugh escaping her lips as she turned to face Randy "But in Randy-Orton dating time it is definitely ages."

Randy turned and smiled at his housemate.

"So, go on then," Randy said "What were you saying?"

"Are you serious about her Rand?" Kate blurted out before she could hesitate asking the question she had obviously been dying to ask.

"Well, what do you mean by….," Randy started.

"Are you guys just casually dating and seeing what happens or….," Kate started.

"Or what?" Randy asked, genuinely curious as to where Kate was heading with this.

"Or do you actually love her?" Kate asked.

Randy's mind froze as he heard the words come out of Kate's mouth. It wasn't so much the words though as it was the way she's said it. Randy almost wanted to pull the car over, but instead decided it would be better to keep driving so at least he could think for a moment, feigning driver's concentration, before he answered Kate's question.

Randy turned to face Kate and came face to face with her brown eyes staring straight at him. She was completely serious and Randy could see that written all over her face. She was completely serious and completely waiting for an answer from him.

"Do you?" Kate asked again impatiently, prodding at Randy to answer her.

Randy hesitated for a second more before he sighed.

"Yeah I do," Randy replied simply.

Kate didn't reply instantly and that made Randy uneasy.

"And I know that you two don't get along that well, but I do love her Kate," Randy added.

"Well that's great then," Kate suddenly spoke "I'm really happy for you."

Randy turned to face his housemate because he could hear it in her voice that she didn't mean what she had just said, but she was sitting there curled up on the passenger's seat smiling at him. He knew that Kate didn't like Samantha and he was hoping that one day that would change, but it made him smile to know that she was trying to seem happy for him.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Mr Legend Killer actually opened his heart to someone," Kate dramatically added as she placed both hands over her heart.

"You are such an idiot," Randy replied with a small laugh, happy to hear the life back in her voice as she tormented him as usual.

"Want me to help you write her a poem pouring out your heart and soul to her?" Kate feigned excitement as she basically started jumping up and down in her seat as she grabbed Randy's arm with both her hands "And then we can stop off at the florist and make her a flower arrangement!"

"OMG! OMG! Let's do it!" Randy exclaimed in fake excitement as he played along with Kate's ever present dramatic ways.

"And then we can hire a plane and get your love professed in sky writing for the whole world to see!" Kate continued on her dramatic rampage as she looking out into the distant blue sky.

"And then when that plane's in the air, writing those words of love through the sky," Randy continued "We can throw you out of the plane and hope to God you don't survive the fall."

"You're an asshole," Kate exclaimed, punching Randy in the arm.

"Ow!" Randy exclaimed "Don't punch the driver!"

"Well it's deserving seeing as you're a horrible driver," Kate said shaking her head "Hey, did you grab the mail this morning?"

Randy looked out the window and sure enough he hadn't even realized they were already back home.

"Did indeed my dear," Randy replied, sending a smile in Kate's direction as he turned into their driveway.

"That's a good boy," Kate replied as she leaned over to pat Randy on the arm "And did you make sure you turned off the washing machine after you did washing this morning before we left?"

"Yes mom," Randy replied sarcastically "You know this is the reason we don't have friends over."

"The fact that you forget to turn appliances off after you've finished using them?" Kate chuckled as unbuckled her seat belt.

"Hey that toaster needing replacing anyway!" Randy exclaimed as he pulled the car into the garage and turned off the engine.

"Well if it definitely did after you blew it up didn't it?" Kate said cheekily as she cocked both eyebrows at Randy before opening the door and quickly slipping out of her car "Have you got the house keys?"

"Hey, what's the rush?" Randy chuckled as he exited the car at a normal pace, slamming the driver's door behind him.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, basically running up the steps onto the balcony leading to the front door.

"You! There!" Randy exclaimed, slowly following behind Kate who was impatiently waiting on the door mat for Randy to open the front door "Why are you in such a rush?"

"I want to get a shower in before I have to go," Kate said with a smile before she lunged at Randy "Now hurry up and open the damn door Orton!"

"Jesus Kate!" Randy said, surrendering the house keys as he threw his hands up in defense.

"Thanks!" Kate exclaimed as she quickly opened the front door and started quickly up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Where are you going tonight anyway?" Randy called up the stairs, causing Kate to stop in her tracks.

Randy watched as the brunette turned to face him, one hand holding the banister on the staircase and the other resting comfortably on her hips.

"I'm going out with a friend if you must know," Kate replied with a smile.

"What friend?" Randy asked again, the happiness from his face draining because he already knew the answer to that question.

"Are you OK Rand?" Kate asked, narrowing her eyes at Randy as she noticed his change in facial expression.

"What friend Kate?" Randy asked again, his face remaining expressionless and his tone getting more serious.

"Uh… a friend Randy," Kate repeated, genuinely confused about where Randy was going with this "You do know what a friend is don't you? You know those cool people that you actually hang out with that you actually don't….."

"I know you're going out with Cena!" Randy suddenly blurted out, his voice coming out angrier and louder than Kate had expected it to and it caused her to jump slightly in surprise "Why the fuck would you do something so stupid Kate? Why? WHY?"

"Whoah!" Kate exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air and taking a moment to soak in what the hell had happened to their day of nothing but nice conversations "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know you're going out with Cena!" Randy exclaimed again.

"I'm sorry, you see that's the part where I'm confused," Kate replied, her voice reverting back to it's original volume "Cause I don't remember telling you I was going out with Cena. Did he tell you we were going out tonight?"

"I fucking heard you the other night on the phone!" Randy exclaimed, getting more and more angry the more and more he thought about the fact that Kate was actually going out with Cena tonight.

"So you were eavesdropping on a private conversation I was having in the privacy of my own bedroom?" Kate asked, her eyes widening as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing out of Randy's mouth "Wow, I really like where this conversation is going Randy."

"Why the fuck would you want to go out with Cena?!" Randy exclaimed again, completely ignoring what Kate had just said "You know the way he is! I've told you all about the way he is with all his women! And believe me there are A LOT of women when it comes to Cena!"

"Are you really pissed off at me for agreeing to hang out with Cena tonight? Is that what this is about?" Kate exclaimed, trying to understand what the hell was going on right now "Is that why you're acting all angry and psycho like a crazy person right now?!"

"Yes!" Randy exclaimed back "Yes it is!"

"I'm sorry, but I missed the part where who I go out with is any of your business in the first place!" Kate exclaimed, her volume raising as she started to get very very angry with the guy standing before her "I don't need your permission to go out with people you know Orton!"

"Don't be fucking stupid Kate!" Randy exclaimed in response "You know Cena's only after one thing from you and if you go out with him you're just as stupid as the rest of his girls!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this right now," Kate exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair in frustration "When are you going to get it into your head Randy that Me. And. Cena. Are. Just. Friends."

"Then why the hell do you still need to go out with him when you spent the whole day with me huh?" Randy asked, his voice finally lowering slightly in volume, yet not in intensity "I'm not a good enough friend for you is that it? Spending the day with me isn't enough that you have to go and be 'friends' with Cena tonight as well?!"

Kate sighed. There was the reason.

"Is that what today was about?" Kate asked, shaking her head as she narrowed her eyes at Randy "We haven't spent the day together in ages because of that stupid girlfriend of yours and suddenly you want to spend the day together and you're so nice because you knew I was going out with Cena tonight. Is that what today was about?!"

Randy couldn't help himself from bowing his head. It was like the reality of what he'd done had actually sunk in. When she put it like that it made him sound like a grade A jerk and right now that's exactly how he felt.

"I can't believe you Randy Orton," Kate continued "You're allowed to go for days on end without spending time with me because you're busy spending it with someone else, and then the one night I want to go out with someone else and you make a big deal out of it."

"That's because it's FUCKING CENA!" Randy started up again, not sure whether it was because he was still angry or whether it was because he was still trying to justify his actions today.

"AND IT IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS FOR THE LAST TIME!" Kate suddenly shouted down the stairs at Randy.

Randy was taken aback slightly at her sudden outburst but he couldn't help himself.

"You have no idea how he treats his women do you Kate?!" Randy exclaimed back "Or are you just too stupid to listen to me?! You're too arrogant to listen to anything I have to say about how wrong Cena is for you?!"

"You know what I don't fucking care about anything you have to say to me right now!" Kate retaliated "Because right now the only thing I can think about is how my best friend will only spend time with me if it means that I don't get to go out and spend time with other guys whether it's dating or whether it's just as friends! How many boyfriends have I brought home since we moved here? Zero, and you know why? It's because I know that you'd never approve of any of them without even knowing them! You're too selfish to take the time to get to know any of them and I know it. I know you Randy! I have known exactly who you are since we were kids! I remember the way you were with my boyfriends in high school. You'd start fights and make trouble until they broke up with me and then you were happy because you could have me all to yourself! You could have me there when you wanted and you could spend time with me when you had no one else cause your girlfriends were busy. It's like you think you own me and you don't own me Randy – this is not a fucking game and I am not your fucking toy!"

Randy just stood there, not even knowing what to say. He hadn't expected to hear all of that come out of Kate's mouth and he didn't know what to think about all he'd heard right now.

"I can't believe that are you so selfish that you can't even bear to let me go and be happy," Kate said shaking her head.

"Of course I want you to be happy," Randy sighed, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes and make this whole thing disappear.

"That is such bullshit Randy!" Kate exclaimed in return "All you think about is yourself! You couldn't give a damn about me anymore cause you have your stupid girlfriend so you don't even bother to make time for me, your best fucking friend!"

"Don't you dare call Samantha stupid!" Randy exclaimed back.

"Watch me," Kate replied as she cocked an eyebrow at her housemate "And while I'm at it I think I'll go and have me some sex tonight with John fucking Cena."

And with that, before Randy could utter another word, the conversation was over. Kate had turned her back on the Legend Killer and had finished the last lot of stairs up to the second floor. Randy was frozen in his place as he heard the bathroom door slam shut and the water start running in the shower.

**A/N: Hey readers! So sorry again for the delay – I'm trying this new thing where I try and update this and **_**My Daughter **_**simultaneously so I don't neglect either of them. Unfortunately, however, it means that a little angst gets carried over from one story to the next. This chapter was a little heavy compared to other chapters but I'm hoping the light, funny conversations between Randy and Kate at the start of this chapter helped balance the ending out. It needed to be done to lay the framework for the rest of the story. Tune in next chapter because I think it just might be about Cena and Kate's putt putt date. Don't forget to PLEASE READ & REVIEW! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton.**


	9. Belt Made From The Legs Of A Supermodel

**CHAPTER 8 – A Belt Made From The Legs Of A Supermodel**

Kate waited in the driveway impatiently as she kept checking her watch like 5pm was going to bring the end of the world. She looked down at her attire and she shrugged – she hadn't put that much effort into the outfit purely because she was in such a hurry to get out of the damn house. She was strangely standing in the middle of the driveway a good 60 or so yards away from the house purely because she didn't want to see or hear from Randy Orton again tonight.

She couldn't believe what he had done today. The way he had acted, the motifs behind his actions and the words he said to try and justify his actions. Spending the whole day with her purely to try and convince her to spend another Friday night home alone instead of actually getting out of the house was something she couldn't fathom Randy doing to her. She knew that Randy was going to be spending the evening with Bitchmantha yet again so it made her blood boil even more that he didn't want her going out, especially when him and the hyena would for sure be taking up the downstairs living room for most the evening and then having hysterical hiccupping sex noisily in Randy's bedroom. The TV in her room only had so much volume increasing options. Kate was also pissed because Randy had seen how hard she'd worked this week with more Fashion Week casting calls and Fashion Week fittings as well, so it wasn't like she didn't deserve a fun night out. Plus she was still on the dreaded "no carbs, no sugar" pre-Fashion Week diet so she was extra tired whilst her body was still getting used to the change from a normal diet to absolutely zero bags of Sweedish Fish. And no Sweedish Fish didn't make for a happy Kate Wilson.

Kate couldn't help but smile as she watched John's red lexus finally pull up in the driveway with still no sight of Randy coming outside to say goodbye or maybe another smart assed comment to justify himself. She was hoping to all God that tonight with John would just put a smile back on her face and salvage the day, especially cause she had to be in Di's office early tomorrow morning for Fashion Week meetings with the rest of her agency. Whoever invented the idea of 9am Saturday morning meetings should be shot, in the head, with a rifle, more than 10 times.

"Evening beautiful," John greeted, breaking Kate out of her current thoughts, as he opened his car door and stepped out of the Lexus. "And good evening to you too," Kate smiled in return.

Kate took a moment to just stand and look at the man infront of her. Kate had only met John Cena once before tonight and she wasn't sure whether she had ever actually taken the time to appreciate all that was John Cena in the flesh. Those muscles, those blue eyes, that smile – damn the man was just fucking gorgeous and right now she was mentally beating the crap out of herself for not agreeing to this "non-date" earlier. Even if it was just for the perve factor, John Cena was going to make this evening at least very much enjoyable for her eyes.

"So are you ready for our non-date?" John asked as he rested his elbows on the top of his car and looked at the brunette from across the red exterior.

"Get in the car Cena," Kate replied rolling her eyes as she let herself in the passenger's side.

"I didn't even get to open the door for you," John pouted as he got back into the driver's seat.

"You better save that kind of behaviour for your real dates my friend," Kate replied with a smile.

"Cheeky as always Miss Wilson," John replied as he started up the car.

"Naturally," Kate replied, cocking an eyebrow at the man before her "I hope you came prepared."

Kate then immediately stopped listening to John as the car started up and John started driving in the direction of the front gate. Kate couldn't help herself from looking in the side mirror on her side of the car at the house as it got smaller and smaller. She knew that Randy would be watching her and John until the car disappeared. After all, his bedroom was on the second storey facing the driveway and the road. Kate hated that she let him get to her like this every time they had a fight but she couldn't help herself- she and Randy had been best friends since they were kids. They had grown up together. They had lived together for the better part of nearly 2 decades now. He was always going to matter to her, regardless of the stupid things he did and how selfish he could prove he was. That was the worst part.

"Hey," John said, in a louder voice which caused Kate to jump.

"Yeah," Kate replied immediately, trying to pretend she had been listening to whatever she had missed whilst she was engrossed in her thoughts.

"Are you ok there sweetheart?" John asked, a small laugh escaping his lips as he inspected Kate.

Kate didn't answer straight away. Instead her eyes were fixated on the man in the seat next to her. All she could think of was the fight she and Randy had just had but in front of her all she could see was this gorgeous man sitting there smiling at her with that gorgeous smile. A gorgeous man who obviously liked her. A man who was taking her out. A man whose friendship with her annoyed the hell out of Randy Orton.

"John, can you pull the car over?" Kate suddenly blurted out, her eyes fixated on John as she spoke.

John eyed her suspiciously. "Kate are you OK?" John asked.

"Just please pull the car over," Kate instructed again, her eyes still remaining locked on him.

"OK," John spoke slowly, confusion written all over his face as he put his blinker on and started to pull the car over to the side of the road "Are you sure you're OK though?"

Kate didn't answer, but rather unfastened her seat belt and as soon as the car had come to a complete stop at the side of the road. John barely had time to pull up his hand break when Kate practically leaped across her seat and before he knew it she was straddling him.

John didn't even manage to get a word out before Kate's lips were pressed against his, her small hands on either side of his face and her legs almost wrapped around his waist and his driver's seat. Despite his initial shock John couldn't help but kiss her back and groan at the feeling of her body pressed flush against his. One of his hands found the small of her back and the other tried desperately to deepen the kiss by holding the back of her head. Kate sighed as she felt John's response to her kiss and whilst she had ulterior motifs she was definitely enjoying herself. The man could kiss. Oh boy could he kiss.

The heat in the front seat was rising and Kate couldn't help herself from getting all wound up and frustrated to the point where she knew that if John Cena was the type of man Randy had told her he was, that things were only going to get heavier. Kate eventually felt the need to come up for air and finally broke the kiss. Without waiting for a move to be made on John's part, Kate quickly turned her attention to John's neck as she started to suck gently on the crook of his neck, whilst her small hands desperately tried to seek out his belt buckle. Unfortunately it was not the easiest thing to do when she was pressed so tightly up against him.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" John exclaimed with a small laugh as reality set in and he realised what the hell was going on.

Kate suddenly stopped her assault of his neck and flicked her head up to face John, her hands coming to rest on his chest as she did so. Unfortunately as she flicked her head up, her mane of brown hair followed suit in a move that made John groan.

"Fuck, that thing you women do with your hair is hot," John groaned.

"So, why exactly have we stopped then?" Kate teased as she ran her fingers through John's short hair.

Her eyebrow cocked at the man before her, waiting for an answer or a signal to resume what she was doing as she started to inch her face closer to his.

"Because something's up," John replied, clearing trying to control himself as he tentatively put his hands by his sides to avoid actually touching her.

"What do you mean?" Kate said, in the best teasing voice she could muster as her eyes started roaming John's body as she created a little distance between them to do so.

"Well, for one, you're sexually assaulting me with your eyes right now," John laughed, trying to make light of the situation to calm himself down and think straight "Which is very unlike Kate Wilson considering it took weeks and weeks of pestering you to be even seen in public with me on a 'non-date'."

Kate sighed as she closed her eyes before opening them slowly to look John in the eye.

"I'm right aren't I?" John spoke again.

"Maybe," Kate replied honestly, removing her hands from John's chest and letting them drop to her sides as she continued to straddle his mid-section.

"Cause I mean don't get me wrong," John quickly added "I love this whole wearing a belt made from the legs of a supermodel thing."

Kate couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"But I just don't want this, between us," John replied, pointing a finger from himself to her "To be just about that."

"You see that's funny because apparently everyone else thought it was just about that," Kate sighed as she lifted herself up off John's lap and slid across to her passenger's seat.

"And who exactly are we talking about here?" John asked, genuinely curious about what Kate was talking about as he tried to completely turn to his side to face her as he awaited her answer.

"I'll give you one tiny guess," Kate sighed as the words came out of her mouth dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh," John said in realisation "Of course it's Orton."

"Yep," Kate sighed, her arms wrapped around her body as she brought her jean clad legs up to her chest.

"What did he say?" John asked seriously, as he looked at her curiously "Or what has he been saying constantly that's gotten you so fired up right now?"

Kate turned to look at John and his smile made her laugh as she rested her head on the seat behind her.

"He just has a very strong opinion about you and the way you are with the women you see," Kate replied.

"So you thought you'd rape me in the front seat of my car to prove to him that you're worse with your men?" John asked, confusion still written all over his face.

Kate shook her head and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips once again.

"Let's just say that he and I got into a massive fight because I wanted to see you tonight," Kate replied "And he spent the whole day with me today in hopes that I would have had enough male attention and therefore would cancel on you."

"Oh I see," John replied as he turned his attention to the road ahead as he processed her words for a moment before turning back to face Kate "Is it just because it's me or is this always how he is when it comes to you and going out with other guys?"

"He's usually pretty annoying about the topic of me and some other guy which is kinda part of the reason I haven't been out with anyone in ages," Kate answered honestly "But he's unusually persistent about the fact that I shouldn't be hanging out with you – date or no date."

"Sounds more like your father than your best friend," John commented.

"Well, seeing as my parents both died when I was 7, I think Randy always felt like he had to protect me and look out for me when it came to guys," Kate replied.

"So he's been like this forever has he?" John asked "And I'm sorry about your parents, I had no idea."

Kate sent John a small smile. "That's OK," Kate said, shaking it off "Yeah, all through high school he was the same and he's been the same since we moved out here too." "That's not really fair though is it?" John commented "Especially when I assume he's allowed to date whoever he wants to date."

"Sexism," Kate shrugged with a smile "What can you do about it?"

"Sexism is the reason you're going to use for attempted rape is it?" John replied with a laugh.

"Shut up John," Kate brushed off, turning to look out the window in an attempt to ward off the red colour flushing to her cheeks.

"I get it," John spoke with a laugh, telling Kate he understood exactly her reasoning for it "So should I expect you to get all rapey later on at mini-golf to relieve your frustrations when you start to lose?"

"I never lose," Kate replied with a smile. She watched as John Cena smiled back at her as he re-started the car and re-merged back with traffic on the road. She hadn't expected him in the least to turn her down, but rather than being embarrassed about that, she was embarrassed about the fact that had almost slept with John Cena to try and get back at Randy. Thankfully John hadn't caught on and had merely thought she needed to relieve some tension, but she was embarrassed with herself for initiating such a thing. Stupid Randy.

_2 hours later…_

"So what's the story with you and Orton anyway, cause I've been dying to know," John admitted as he watched Kate sink the golf ball into the hole.

"Now shouldn't I get a free question cause I just owned you at the last 3 holes of this course?" Kate asked with a smile as she swung her putter over her left shoulder and placed her free hand on her hip.

"Darling let's be honest," John replied with a smile "You're going to own me at all the holes on this putt putt course."

"Well yes I guess you have a point," Kate replied with a small laugh "You really are terribly bad at this John."

"Does it really look like I belong with this stupid long stick/club thing in my hand?" John asked as he struck a ridiculously feminine pose with his golf club which made Kate laugh again "So, go on, you tell me what's the story with you and Orton and I will try and get this stupid little spotty ball in that stupid hole over there in less than 100 hundred shots."

Kate laughed again. She was very glad that John Cena was as funny and as witty in person as he had been over the phone. It was relaxing to talk to him because he could keep up with her without having to try. He was fun and Kate Wilson loved fun.

"What do you want to know about me and Randy then?" Kate asked, moving to the side of the green to give John a clear aim at the hole.

"Well," John said as he placed his ball down on the ground and lined up his putter for his first shot "Let's start with the obvious question shall we."

"And what would that be?" Kate asked suspiciously as John made his first of what would definitely be a string of terribly terribly horrible shots.

"Have you guys ever dated? Slept together? Got drunk and made out?" John asked.

Kate couldn't help but laugh out loud at how John had approached the apparently "obvious" string of questions.

"That would be a no, no and a yes," Kate replied as John lined up his second shot.

"Oh so there's a yes in there?" John inquired with a cocked eyebrow at Kate as he took his second shot without even looking at the ball.

"Oh dear God John," Kate laughed "You're bad enough when you're looking at the ball when you swing, you probably shouldn't think that you're up to hitting without looking yet!"

"So, you guys got drunk and made out did you?" John asked, smirking at Kate as he purposely avoided her stab at how bad a putt putt golfer he was.

"Calm yourself Cena," Kate replied with a smile "It wasn't like we did it last night."

"Long time ago then?" John asked, lining up his next shot with horrendous accuracy.

"An even longer time ago," Kate replied with a nod of her head.

John remained silent as an indication for Kate to continue her story as he continued on with his 4th and 5th shots. Each one bringing him further and further away from the hole, if at all possible.

"It wasn't even that big a deal," Kate started "But basically our first night in our new house here in Cali we got very drunk in a celebratory fashion on wine coolers, well Randy more so than me, the lightweight that he is. It all happened really fast. Once minute we went from talking in the kitchen to making out on the kitchen bench until he fell asleep ontop of me. He woke up the next day and couldn't remember a thing and I didn't feel like reminding him."

"Wine coolers?" John asked, stopping his putting completely as he stood and stared at Kate as if she uttered the most absurd thing in the world "Orton got drunk off wine coolers?"

"That entire story and the only thing you absorbed was wine coolers?" Kate asked, shaking her head "You're an idiot Cena."

John laughed at her as he resumed his putting position.

"That's crazy," John commented as he continued to swing away at his golf ball clearly not caring where the hell it went at this point.

"What is?" Kate asked, curiously.

"That you two went to high school together, have lived together for 4 years now and nothing has ever happened between you two," John replied.

"Try convincing Randy's string of ex-girlfriends that nothing's ever happened between the two of us," Kate said, taking a seat on a rock near her as she realised John was a long way from finishing this hole.

"Darling you're a supermodel," John replied nonchalantly as he continued to swing away "An actual living, breathing supermodel. It's hardly believable that Orton hasn't made a move on you in the close to a decade that he's had the opportunity."

"Well you and all those girls should definitely believe it my dear," Kate replied with a smile "Plus I'm not exactly Randy's type."

"Orton has a type?" John enquired as he punched his fist into the air in victory after he got the ball in the hole after his 9th shot "Did you see that?!"

Kate chuckled as John continued his 9 year old boy celebration.

"You know," Kate answered as she stood up from her rock, reading to finally move onto the next hole "Bossy, prissy, paranoid, awful fashion sense…."

"None of which are fucking gorgeous either, am I correct?" John replied with a wink in Kate's direction.

Kate just rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile at John's comment.

"Cheesy as always Mr Cena," Kate replied as she started to walk towards the next hole whether he was following her or not.

"So, what about you?" John asked as jogged a little to catch up to Kate.

"What about me?" Kate enquired as she stopped in her tracks and turned to face John, startling him as he had to stop abruptly.

"What is a beautiful girl like you still doing on the market?" John asked recovering as he reached his hand forward and brushed a loose strand hair out of her face.

Kate couldn't help but smile at yet another John Cena cheesy gesture.

"Economic crisis I think," Kate replied, trying to maintain a straight face.

"Drop in market value?" John asked, drawing a straight face to match hers "Poor share prices, all that stock market bullshit?"

"Stock market bullshit?" Kate asked, the grin on her face widening as she realised how good a time she was actually having with John Cena right here and now.

And almost like straight out of a movie, all the neon lights turned on around them as the mini golf course came to life for the night time sessions. Kate looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it had gotten and realised then how long they'd been here already. It had hardly felt like 5 minutes – clearly an indication that it wasn't her imagination. She was actually having fun. The day had been salvaged after all. John Cena had saved the day.

And then all of a sudden her chain of thoughts was broken as she felt a hand on her lower back and before she knew it she was pressed up against the 6-foot frame of John Cena. Kate didn't even have a moment to hesitate before she felt John's lips on hers and his other hand coming to cup her face. She sighed as she felt herself kiss him back, her hands coming to rest on his chest, and just as she deepened the kiss he pulled away. She saw the smile on his face instantly.

"Now, that right there should have been our first kiss," John commented as he pulled away a little more from Kate, yet not without taking one of her hands in his "Rather than that attempted raping in my car earlier on this evening."

Kate rolled her eyes as she cracked a smile and started to laugh.

"Admit it Cena," Kate replied as she broke the grip of John's hand on her own and started to walk towards the next hole "It was the best sex you're never going to have."

John simply shook his head as he watched Kate Wilson walk ahead of him. Part of him was mentally beating the hell out of himself for not scoring with a supermodel with those legs and that figure, but another part of him was starting to realise that Kate Wilson was not like the other women he'd messed around him. For the first time in a long time, John Cena realised that he wasn't going to get laid on the first date and he was OK with that because he didn't want just a first date with this one. He wanted a second and at least a third.

**A/N: So regular updates are a result of me being at work and being too efficient cause I have no more work left to do! Haha. So here you have it, Cena and Kate's first date. Hope you all liked this chapter – the relationship between Kate and Cena is definitely starting to shape – are you all happy about how it's progressing so far? PLEASE READ & REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**ALSO PLEASE NOTE I am looking for some talented artists out there to create me some artworks that I can use for all my stories for the book cover that now gives us the option to do, so please let me know if you'd like to create something! Anyone that creates something gets a future character in any one of my fanfics, named after them! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	10. Boody Is Not A Word

**Chapter 10 – Boody Is Not A Word**

"Right so how badly am I getting my ass kicked right now?" John Cena sighed as he looked once more down at the scrabble tiles in front of him.

Kate Wilson couldn't help the smile that lingered on her lips as she looked at the man before her. There he was, sitting cross legged on the carpet across from her, on the other side of the scrabble board that was currently sitting on the coffee table between them. She actually didn't think it was anatomically possible for a man of John Cena's size to sit cross legged, but there he was. The scrabble tiles looks like M&Ms as he pushed them back and forth along the tile holder in front of him with his massive fingers and equally massive hands. The look of sheer confusion and frustration absolutely priceless as it remained on his face.

"Pretty badly Cena," Kate replied, a small laugh escaping her lips as John's eyes finally rose to meet hers "First mini golf, now scrabble. I'm starting to wonder if there's anything you're actually good at."

The Doctor of Thugonomics started wiggling his eyebrows as his mouth opened to retaliate.

"No Cena," Kate quickly interjected "Just no."

Kate laughed again at the pouting look on John's face in response to her interjection.

"Now hurry up and go!" Kate quickly spoke again as she started tapping a spot of coffee table in front of her impatiently.

"Fine," John huffed as he picked up 4 tiles from his tile holder and arranged them on the board.

Kate turned her head so she could read the word the right way up. The brunette cocked an eyebrow as her eyes turned their attention to John.

"'Boody' is not a word John," Kate stated matter-of-factly.

"Is too!" John exclaimed in his defence.

"Well yeah it's a word but not a 'real' word," Kate said rolling her eyes.

"How isn't it?" John stated "I'm going to look it up in your dictionary. Where is it?"

"Why the hell would I have a dictionary Cena?" Kate laughed.

"For Scrabble!" John stated in his defence "To solve Scrabble debates like this!"

"This is not even my Scrabble board!" Kate laughed "It's yours!"

"It is not mine," John said with a cheeky smile crossing his face "I bought it for you."

"You bought me a Scrabble board did you?" Kate said, breaking out into a small smile to match John's.

"Yes I did," John said with a smile in return before he shook his head "But that is not the point."

Kate watched as John sat up slightly onto his knees in order to retrieve his cell phone from his back pocket.

"And what IS the point then my dear?" Kate enquired.

"The point is that 'boody' is a word!" John stated as his eyes remained locked on his phone screen whilst he searched for it "B.O.O.D.Y. As in 'I have a massive boody!' Ah ha!"

John smiled victoriously at Kate as he flipped his phone around and pointed the screen in her direction. Kate rolled her eyes as she read the words on the phone screen in her head.

"You see," John stated "It says right there that 'boody' is a real word."

"Yeah but that's the 'slang dictionary' not the real dictionary," Kate replied before she shrugged her shoulders "But I mean you can have it if you want."

"Oh no no no," John said, eyeing Kate as he pointed a finger in her direction "I'm not falling for that one."

"Falling for what?" Kate replied, trying to feign innocence.

"That," John replied, still pointing and waving his finger in Kate's direction "All that 'Yeah sure you can have it even though it's not a real word so then if you happen to win it'll be because you cheated.' I know where this is going Miss Wilson."

"It's not going anywhere John," Kate replied, although she was finding it extremely hard to suppress the smile working its way across her face "If you feel you have to use a 'slang' word then whatever."

"I am going to get you," John replied, a devious look suddenly appearing on his face.

"What?" Kate asked, her brow furrowing as she wasn't sure what John was actually talking about "John, what…"

Even before she had got the next word out of her mouth Kate saw John slide the coffee table across the floor and body tackle her to the carpet. It all took place so fast though that even though she saw him do it, her body was frozen where it was and she couldn't move to avoid it.

"John!" Kate squealed as she hit the soft carpet underneath her before John started ruthlessly tickling her.

Kate started giggling and throwing her legs and arms in all kinds of directions in order for the tickling to stop, but it was useless. John was a lot stronger than her and he currently had himself pinned on top of her. There was no way she could get out of it.

"John stop it!" Kate squealed in amoungst her giggles "Stop!"

"Not a chance sweetheart," John replied "You and your 'slang' dictionary brought this upon yourself."

"Stop it!" Kate squealed again "John!"

John suddenly stopped and rested his palms either side of her body as he hovered his upper body above her. He laughed as he watched her try and catch her breath. Her eyes closed for a moment as her breathing finally returned to normal. Opening her eyes Kate took a moment to glare at him before she smacked John on the arm with a free hand. The smile on his face only widened in response.

"You are an ass," Kate said, drawing out each word slowly, as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"And you," John replied "You are fucking beautiful."

Kate didn't even have a chance to smile before she felt John's lips descend onto hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as her arms rose to wrap around his neck. Kate felt John smile against her lips and it only made her want to deepen the kiss that much more. Kate loosened her arms around John's neck as she placed each of her palms on either side of his face. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, an action she reciprocated, as she felt one of his large hands bend her leg towards her chest as he grabbed at her ass through her sweatpants. She couldn't help herself when a groan escaped her lips as John hands continued to roam the lower half of her body. It was almost like he knew exactly where to touch her – whether it was because he had had that much experience with women or whether it was just pure dumb luck Kate didn't even care right now. The brunette started to wrap her legs around John's waist when they were suddenly interrupted.

Kate and John immediately stopped what they were doing as soon as Randy Orton's cough made his presence felt. Detaching at the lips Kate and John turned to face the 3rd generation superstar – their bodies still all kinds of entwined on the carpet on the floor.

"As much as I'd love to stay and witness all that," Randy said shaking his head "I'm heading out. I'm staying at Samantha's tonight and I probably won't be back until Monday."

"Yeah whatever," Kate replied turning her head to stare at the ceiling as she gently let her head fall back onto the carpet.

"Yeah, well bye," Randy replied.

"See ya later then man," John replied as he started to sit up and create a little distance between him and Kate, something that didn't go unnoticed by Randy.

"By all means continue," Randy said throwing up his hands in defeat as he glared at John "Don't stop on account of me."

"Really man?" John sighed as he stared right back at Randy.

"Just let it go John," Kate said with a small shake of her head as John's eyes were drawn towards her for a moment.

"Seriously dude it's been nearly 2 months now," John stated, turning his attention back to Randy as he sat back up on his knees "I mean I get that this is your house and all, but if you've got a problem with this…."

And with that John pointed between him and Kate.

"Then just say something," John continued "Cause this right here is awkward as shit and it's clearly not getting any better."

"Whatever Cena," Randy sighed "You and Kate do whatever the hell it is that you want. For all I care you can fuck her right there in the middle of the carpet right there in my living room. Do whatever you want, just don't expect me to want to stay here while it's going on."

John went to open his mouth again, but Randy had already turned his back to the living room. The next thing John and Kate knew he was out of the house with a louder than usual slam to close the front door behind him. John shook his head, not believing that this was still going on nearly 2 months later. He had expected Randy to have a problem with him and Kate early on into all this, but he hadn't expected it to last this long, and frankly it was starting to really get on his nerves. John sighed as he turned his attention back to Kate, who was still lying on her back on the carpet staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe we should just start hanging at yours from now on," Kate said, her eyes finally drifting from the ceiling to meet John's.

"We could," John shrugged as he readjusted himself so he was now leaning his back against the coffee table with Kate's legs stretched out to lie across his lap "But I mean that's not really fair is it?"

"Nothing with Randy is ever fair," Kate sighed as she raised her arms to settle on the carpet above her head "He can bring whatever flavour of the month he's currently fucking back to the house after so little as one date, but apparently for me and the guys I date there's another set of rules."

"He's going to have to get used to the fact that me and you are dating sometime though Katie," John spoke, his eyes fixed on his girlfriend before him as one of his hands reached out to rest on her shin.

John Cena watched Kate as her eyes wandered back up to the ceiling above their heads. Sure he'd been with beautiful girls before, but Kate Wilson was still the first girl he'd officially dated in over 5 years. It wasn't that he was too busy for a relationship, because God only knew how many women he'd made time for to go and come into his life, but over the last 5 odd years those women had been bed company and nothing more. It probably had something to do with the fact that Kate was a million times more beautiful than any other girl he'd laid eyes on, but he was sure it was mostly because she wasn't falling all over herself to be with him.

Having the well-known public status that he had, John had found that every beautiful woman he'd set his eyes on was his from the word 'go'. Whether it was something regular or a one night offer, John had never really had to work for his women. Kate Wilson, however, had made him work for her. Yeah it was clichéd and yeah it was predictable, but it wasn't the reason why he broke his non-relationship streak. Sure the fact that he had to work for her made her that much more appealing but she was a woman of substance, not just a woman of beauty. She was sharp and smart and kept him on his toes. She was challenging and that was exactly why he had asked her for a relationship only 3 weeks after their first date. He didn't have to and he knew that Kate wasn't expecting it but truth be told that when he had spare time he wanted to be spending all of it with her.

"I doubt that sometime is anytime soon though John," Kate shrugged, snapping John out of his thoughts.

John sighed as he turned his attention back to her.

"Yeah I guess," John spoke, his thumb stroking Kate's skin softly as it travelled up and down her shin "I don't think we really make the situation any better though by being caught by him every single time in array of sexually compromising positions."

John smirked as he noticed the smile creep its way across Kate's lips. Her eyes, however, remained fixed on the ceiling.

"Like the other day in the kitchen?" Kate asked, her eyes flicking downwards to look John in the eyes.

"Now that was entirely your fault!" John exclaimed in his defence as he threw up his hands.

"How was it my fault?!" Kate exclaimed back, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"You were the one looking all sexy on the kitchen counter in those skimpy pyjamas shorts," John rambled on as he momentarily gestured towards Kate and Randy's kitchen "When you really should have been making me a sandwich."

"Oh is that so?" Kate laughed as she pushed herself up slightly to rest on her elbows on the carpet "I'll remind you of that next time you want to make out with me in my kitchen."

"I was kidding," John replied with a laugh, rolling his eyes "But seriously, maybe you should just tell Randy the truth."

"The truth about what?" Kate asked, her head tilting on the side as she looked curiously at him.

"That we haven't even had sex yet," John replied, his eyes averting to the carpet in front of him for a second before returning to Kate's.

"Like he would ever believe that Cena," Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Well I mean it's the truth," John reiterated "So he might."

"Would you believe it?" Kate asked, an eyebrow cocked in John's direction.

"Probably not," John said smiling "Especially considering how hot you are."

"How is that relevant at all?" Kate said, a small laugh following her words.

"It isn't," John shrugged, still smiling "Just stating the facts that's all."

"And speaking of facts," Kate commented, hauling herself up so that now she was sitting upright, her legs still lying across John's lap "Remind me again why we haven't had sex yet?"

"Cause I'm not done warming you up for the big game yet," John cheekily replied.

"The big game?" Kate laughed "Oh really?"

"Yes really," John replied matter-of-factly "I mean if you don't warm up before a big game you're going to just end up with an injury,"

"Oh OK," Kate said, trying to stifle her laughter as she eyed John "So the reason we haven't had sex yet is that you're basically looking out for my best interests and trying to avoid injuring me?"

John paused for a moment, his lips pursuing together as he took a moment to process how Kate had just twisted his words around.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds kinda dumb," John admitted.

"Funny that, but a lot of things that come out of your mouth are kinda dumb Cena," Kate replied with a small laugh, her hand reaching out to grab the thick strap of John's singlet.

"Fine then," John said as he turned right around to face Kate.

Before Kate knew it John was effortlessly pulling all 110 pounds of her into his lap, her long legs comfortably wrapping around his waist as he did so. Kate smiled as she felt John's arms band around her lower torso. In retaliation she grabbed the other strap of his singlet and found her hands now resting on his ridiculous broad and muscular chest. God he was a big guy.

"We're going to have sex right now," John stated.

"Oh are we?" Kate asked, an eyebrow raised at John once again.

"Yep," John stated, not fazed at all about what Kate was saying "Right here, right now."

"Right here?" Kate asked, trying again to stifle her laughter at the very serious face John was currently wearing.

"Right here on this carpet," John nodded, his poker face remaining.

"In the middle of my living room?" Kate asked.

"In the middle of your living room," John nodded again.

"Do it then," Kate tormented, her eyebrows wiggling at John for good measure "I dare you."

"You'd like that wouldn't you darling?" John tormented in return, his arms around her adjusting slightly, causing her T-shirt hem to rise a little higher and expose the skin of her lower back.

"Like what exactly?" Kate asked, tilting her head a little to the side as she kept her eyes on him.

"Having sex right here on this spot of carpet," John answered, his thumbs absentmindedly stroking her exposed skin.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kate replied with a cheeky smile.

"Oh is that so?" John asked, a little surprise evident in his tone.

"It is so," Kate replied with a nod.

"Well," John started as he sighed and just stared at Kate for a moment.

"Well?" Kate asked, edging him to get his reply out a little quicker.

He was toying with her and he knew it. His spoken words were torment enough when it came to him having sex with her verbally rather than it actually happening, but having to wait for his reply was that much worse.

"Well now we just can't do it," John answered, a smile on his lips.

"And why is that?" Kate asked, her eyes narrowing as she eyed him and tried to suss out his intentions.

"Cause it's been done before," John replied straight away.

"Yeah?" Kate replied hesitantly, not sure exactly where he was going with this "I hate to tell you this Cena but sex has been done before."

"Not sex in general idiot," John said rolling his eyes "Sex on this carpet right here"

"I'm sorry did you just call me an idiot?" Kate asked, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"I did," John replied, wiggling his eyebrows as he smirked at her.

"So we're not going to have sex right now because it's been done before on this carpet?" Kate asked, trying to get a little clarification as to what was going on "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yep," John replied with a nod "And that's not how our first time is going to go down."

"Oh really?" Kate asked.

"Really," John nodded again "Cause since it's been done before I'd expect you to think I'd be a little more original than that."

Kate laughed at his response. He genuinely had an answer for everything. Not even just an answer either; it was always a witty answer. He was good, he was quick, and he could match her. That was why their conversations were always fun and why they always made her laugh.

"You want to be remembered do you?" Kate asked, her hands flattening out on his chest as she spoke "Is that it?"

"Hell yeah," John replied with a wink in her direction "John Cena is always memorable."

Kate laughed again, this time stretching out her arms in front of her so that she could wrap them around John's neck. John smiled at her. She was absolutely beautiful when she laughed. It made her green eyes light up when she did, and it made him smile when he watched her.

"So Mr Memorable," Kate replied, drawing John out of his stare "What exactly did you have in mind then?"

"Now that's no fun," John replied.

"What?" Kate asked.

"It'd be no fun if I were to tell you my game plan," John said with a smile.

"Why is every sexual reference you use related to sports?" Kate asked with a laugh.

"It'll be much more fun to catch you off guard when it does happen," John continued, ignoring Kate's question.

"And I do love surprises," Kate replied, wrapping her arms a little tighter around John's neck.

"Oh I know you do," John smiled, his arms responding by wrapped themselves a little tighter around Kate's body.

"It sounds like you think you know everything about me," Kate commented.

"Not true," John replied, shaking his head "Which is the best part."

"And why is that?" Kate asked.

"Because I'm having the best fucking time getting to know you," John simply replied.

"And cheesy John Cena strikes again!" Kate exclaimed with a laugh.

John smiled back at her.

"You do realise how much of a smart ass you are don't you?" John questioned as he drew Kate in even closer towards him.

"It's all part of my charm," Kate winked at him as she leaned her head forward so that their foreheads were now touching.

"Come here you," John said before he closed the last bit of distance between him and Kate.

He felt her lips on his and it was purely intoxicating. The taste of her lips, the feel of her lips, the way she kissed him. Everything about her kiss was intoxicating and that was the problem. Truth be told he had wanted to jump her bones on their first date when she had tried to rape him in the front seat of his car, but he had controlled himself. Every time she kissed him though, it became harder and harder to control the urge he had to take her right there and then. He knew he couldn't hold off for much longer but he had wanted to try and hold out for a little while, and that was why they still hadn't had sex.

After that first date John was sure of it that Kate had resisted seeing him because of what Randy had instilled in her mind about how he was with women. Now although that was true, John had no idea that his rep had been that bad. He loved sex – every man on the planet did, but what he loved more than sex was proving people wrong. The fact that Kate and him hadn't had sex had slightly been driven by the fact that he was actually having a fantastic time getting to know and dating this girl, but the majority of the drive had come from wanting to prove Randy Orton wrong. He wanted to prove to Orton that Kate wasn't just a sexual conquest. He wanted to prove that he could actually date women, rather than just bedding them. Kate was the guy's best friend too, and although pissing Orton off was fun, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of him for screwing over his best friend. Orton had always been a good friend to him, and although things were tense between them now he didn't want to make them any worse.

Kate broke the kiss suddenly and that was when John was finally snapped out of his deep chain of thoughts.

"You OK?" Kate asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Yeah sure," John immediately replied with a smile "Why?"

"Cause we were in the middle of a hell awesome kiss when it was almost like you went to sleep on me," Kate replied with a smile in return.

"Just lost in my thoughts that's all my dear," John replied before he leant in for another kiss.

Kate, however, backed off slightly, which caused John to eye her in confusion.

"What?" John asked.

"You sure you're alright?" Kate asked again, not quite convinced of his initial answer to her question.

John sighed. He reached one of his hands round to Kate's front and reached up to tuck a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear and off her face. Kate smiled at him as he did so.

"I like you a lot, but Orton is my mate and as much of an idiot that he's being about all this I probably need to respect his boundaries when it comes to you," John replied.

Kate sighed and took a moment before she nodded.

"I'll talk to him," Kate replied.

"I would, and I will, but it's probably better than you talk with him first so he….," John started again.

"It's OK," Kate replied, cutting him off with a smile "It's about time I talked to him about this anyway. It's not like I can avoid him forever."

"You probably could if you wanted to," John commented "Your damn house is big enough too!"

"Shut up Cena," Kate replied before she quickly pressed her lips on John's once more.

John smiled against her lips as he kissed her back. He then flipped them over so Kate was now flat on her back on the carpet again. His lips detached from hers in order to assault her neck as he started to ruthlessly tickle her again. Her uncontrollable giggles filling the room again.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a million years since I updated and I am so sorry but life is annoying and busy and always gets in the way! What do you think? Thought I'd get everyone up to speed on the Kate and Cena relationship – ANY COMMENTS? DO YOU LIKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP DYNAMIC?**

**So it looks like the next chapter is all lined up to have the Kate and Randy talk. Hopefully I'm able to update this soon – I'm hoping to keep **_**My Daughter **_**and this fanfic running at the same time, so alternating between stories for updates. **

**Please READ & REVIEW! Love Mrs Bridget Orton, xoxox**


End file.
